An Ancient Vow
by dreamcatcher81
Summary: *Nominated 1st quarter 2011 Dokuga Awards "Best Portrayal - Sesshomaru", "Best Drama" and "Best Romance"* For the vow to his only child the Lord of the West seeks the future miko. Can he fulfill his vow or will he break it in the end?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any any mispellings and my bad grammar. I´m german and have my difficulties with the language. I would be happy to find a beta for helping mir.

A/N: I think the characters are a bit OCC, but I think that life changes people. You can´t experience some thinks without changing. The story takes place at the end of the series at the moment wenn Inayasha and Kagome are freed from the Shikon, when Inayasha was brought back to the past through the well, while Kagome is left behind in the future. In my story the well closed forever.

* * *

Dawn touched the land with caressing rays of sunlight. The darkness was fading and the first light of the day tinted everything in warm reddish and golden colors. The white shiro, lone and superior, almost seemed to glow as the sun kissed the stones. In the window of the top level stood a tall, static figure.

His face showed not the slightest emotion, the eyes seemed to be as cold as the fresh snow that cowered the surrounding lands. For a moment he had the feeling the spring was back in his gardens and he could see his little girl again, running through the flowers.

In his mind he saw her again, how she was skidding to a halt, turning and waving giggling at him. Softly he shook his head, chasing the pictures away. He was waiting, the whole night had he been waiting and he knew that now the end of it was near. After a soft knock the door was opened and his retainer entered.

"My Lord?" he squeaked. The male slightly turned his head, indicating that he was listening. His silver hair gleamed as the sun played over it. "It seems, the time is near, my Lord." Tears glistened in the bulging eyes of the small creature.

"I know." The tall figure left his room calmly, went down the corridor and entered the familiar room. The smell of the near death and sickness stood heavy in the room. She had forbidden that the servants opened the windows and the curtains.

"You should let the sun in, dear." With a silent motion the door was closed behind him.

"You came!" With a smile she turned her head slowly to him.

"Indeed!" He nodded, slowly taking a seat next to her futon. "How do you feel?"

"Better now, it is time. There is no more pain. Tell me, has the snow come?" Her face was calm, a slight smile gracing her features.

"In the night." He nodded again.

"How fitting, don´t you think? I´ve never been made for the winter. I was more the summer." The deepening smile lined her aged face in what seems to be thousand wrinkles. "Don´t be sad. We both knew this day would come. I had a wonderful life."

His hand moved on her own, taking her small one and squeezing it softly.

"I had such a wonderful life. Thanks to you I had a life." Her gaze was full of love for him. "I laughed, I whined, I was loved and which is the most important thing I´ve been loved. I´ve been loved by him, by my friends and especially by you, chichi-ue."

"It´s been a while since you used that name." His features softened slightly.

"You didn´t like it that much." Her eyes, they looked still the same even after all this years, were shining with amusement. "I have only one regret."

He lifted one single, perfect arched brow.

"I haven´t said good bye to her. I´ve never thanked her for all she´d done." It was easy to hear her sorrow for this.

"As none of us has, dear." There was no need to ask whom she meant. So often they had talked about this. "Maybe it is better, that she couldn´t come back. She was never meant for this time, so she made a good job to adjust herself here. But I don´t think she would have been happy here, especially when she would have lost him so soon."

"Such a long statement from you." Again a smile wrinkled her features. For him these will be forever the features of his little girl. "Who would have thought, that he would defeat our enemy, only to die five years later out of all sudden. Do you miss him? I still do. He was, after all my uncle. But I miss her even more. While you became my father, giving me my faith again, she became a mother to me. The only one I´ve ever known."

His hand was stroking hers. Only she knew how much she had softened him.

"Promise me something, will you?" Hope gleamed in her deep brown orbs.

"Everything." His deep, smooth voice soothing her as it had always.

"You don´t even know yet what it is. Shouldn´t you ask first?" She asked with a soft laugh.

"It will be your last wish, so it shall be granted. Whatever kind of wish you will made, I vow to fulfill it." He gave her a small nod.

"Thank you!" She lifted her hands, cupped his cheek and locked his gazes with hers. "Find her for me. I know you can. You are still so young for your kind. Find her and become her comfort and her protection. Be there for her as you have always been there for me, will you? Never let her be alone again. Take away all fear from her. Please!"

"This one can´t do this, for he is no comfort." A frown touched the flawless face.

"Please! This is my last wish, my last sorrow. Please take it away from me." In her eyes shone her fear, her concern for the lost one. "At least try it, for me!"

He hesitated for a second, than he nodded. It was her last wish and he had vowed to fulfill.

"Oh, thank you!" Tears brimmed her eyes, the smell of salt mixing deeply with the smell of her death. "Now I can go without any fears. For I know, that she will safe and well. One last thing, chichi-ue, look for the boy. He is still to young to be on his own. It is important, that he also is safe and well, for her and for me. He is my best friend. Keep him with you, protect him."

"I shall grand your wishes, dear, as they are your last." His gave her hand a careful squezze. "I vow to keep the boy like my own son as I´ve done for you all this years. When the time will be granted I also shall try to find her and become her bridge over troubled water. I will try to take her under my care and she will never suffer for anything."

"That is all I wish for. Don´t be sad, I don´t wont you to mourn for me." Lifting her Hand she stroked his cheek one last time. "Behave, my Lord, be well and keep me and my love for you in your heart, but don´t look back."

"Forever, dear, forever."

These were their last words. They had no need for a farewell, no need for other words. They had made their peace. He sat with her till her breathing slowed more and more. Finally her breathing stopped, her vision broke and he couldn´t hear her heart beating anymore.

He knew she was gone and it was right. Slowly he bend down, softly stroking over her forehead, down over her eyes, closing them. Gracefully he rose, casting one last look at her and left the room without any word oder any look back. He went to find the boy, fulfilling the first bit of his vow.

* * *

A/N: First part ready. Please read an review. Feedback is my fuel to write. Thanks!


	2. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

It´s been a few years now since the well had closed and left her trapped in her own time. It was like a little wonder, that she had managed to graduate from high school and thanks to a generous scholarship was now entering her second year at the medical school.

All this time in the Feudal Era had given her high skills in the healing department and showed her that she wanted to aid people. So she worked hard and had to admit that she was proud for coming that far.

Some things were still the same, she lived at the shrine with her mother and her brother, was still meeting her friends. But many things had changed. Two years ago her grandfather had died of old age, when she came back for good she had a nice long talk with Hojo which made him her friend and cured him from the idea that she would one day be his lover.

She was now very mature, serious and a more silent being. Her easy laugh and the talkativeness had left her, as her clumsiness and her heated temper. Sure she could still laugh or go ballistic if needed but it wasn´t the same anymore. When she came back she was broken. The first six weeks she did nothing but cry or try to get through the well.

In the month that came she tried first two times a day to go back, then one time and finally once in a week. Af ter a few month she only tried randomly once or twice a month. By now she had accepted that the well was closed.

Her mission in the past was finished and if she was true to herself she had known it from the very moment Inuyasha disappeared. She couldn´t sense the magic that gave her the ability to travel through the times anymore and she just knew that it would never come back.

But she was still thinking of them, asking herself what had happened to them. Had Inyasha found someone else? Had he become happy? Maybe he had married and had children. What was it about her little Shippo? Was he well? Did he find someone that trained his skills, showed him the way yōkais lived?

She had always hoped that one day Sesshōmaru would take her little one for some time and introduce him to the yōkai-society. Had Miroku married his Sango and did she give him the so badly wished children?

What about Rin and Kaede? Stayed the little girl with the elder woman or did she go back to her Sesshōmaru-Sama? What happened to Kohaku, to Sesshōmaru? Did he overcame his human-hatred once and for all and was he still with Ah-Un and Jaken?

She wondered if Koga mated finally Ayame and become happy. She missed them all so terribly, but she missed Inuyasha most. For she couldn´t say that for sure. Next to her broken heart from the lost of her beloved she was deeply wounded over the lost of her kit.

Her little Shippo, her adopted son, she left him behind without a farewell, without knowing if he was tended. She missed him so terribly that it hurts physically. Her only hope was that maybe, just maybe her yōkai-friends were still alive and well.

She had no idea how long a yōkai-life was, but she remembered a girl-talk with Sango in which her friend mentioned, that Sesshōmaru with his 200 and something years was more a teenager in yōkai terms. If she did understand her friend right a yōkai doesn´t age anymore after having matured. If they weren´t killed a yōkai was what you could name immortal.

She was doing randomly research for any sign of them. Always hoping that one day she would find a sign of one of them. But there was nothing, not the slightest bit about them. At least she was not willing to give up now and so she found herself again and again looking for them.

Also she had the feeling that they couldn´t be that far. There was for an example this boy at her medical school. He didn´t really look like Shippo despite his bright green eyes, but he was a yōkai and even if she hadn´t been any near of him not to mention speaking with him, there was something terrible familiar at him every time she saw him. Maybe he was an descendant?

Or the young couple she m ets sometimes on her walks through the parks. There was something on them that reminds her at Koga and Ayame. She was also quiet sure that they were yōkai, only that they had real good concealment-spells.

Maybe she was just seeing this because she wished so hard that some of them, any of them was still alive and it was for sure fueled by the fact that she noticed that something at her had changed. When she was able again to leave the house suddenly she was able to sense yōkais and hanyōs.

Against what she always thought she noticed that there were still many of them around and sometimes she was even able to see trough the weaker of their concealment-spells. Sometimes she wondered if it was because she had managed to get rid of the jewell and had so changed the destiny for the yōkais.

But hat wasn´t the only thing that had changed after her wish on the Shikon. Her powers had greatly increased, though she was in much better control of them. She had a incredible fast healing-rate and she wouldn´t swear on it, but she had the feeling that something else was wrong with her.

Sure she had matured and looked now really like a woman but there was not a single line or crease. Her skin was smooth and flawless and for an unknown reason she feared greatly what that could mean.

But for today she would skip all those thoughts and worries. Today she, Sota and her Mother would go and visit an old friend of her mothers for a week before school starts again. She happy to spend time with them, also she was a little afraid for the car ride. It´s been a while that her mother had driven such a long distance. With a soft sigh she put her bag in the boot, shut it and get in the car.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter ready. Pleasy read and review!


	3. Jumping Over One s Own Shadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: She is still human. She will not become yōkai. Here you have another chapter!

* * *

His face bore the usual expressionless surface. Not the slightest move showed what he thought, his eyes cold and illegible. His retainer finished his explanations and the male dismissed him with a light wave of his hands.

For a moment he gazed deep in thought out of the window. He made a small sniff and knew instantly what would come within the next seconds. In his head he was counting backwards from ten. The door was slammed against the wall the very second he reached the zero. A picture fell down, the glass broke. The boy stood panting in the frame. His short hair tousled and damp from sweat.

"Boy! Didn´t this one teach you manners?"

"Something awful happened! Ha, ha..." The boy had difficulties to speak. "She..."

"Breath, calm down, than speak." He narrowed his eyes, not needing to asked who was meant.

"They had an accident, with the car. She is in the hospital, her family..." The boy came to an abrupt end, as the elder lifted his Hand.

"I know." Leaning his chin on his fist the elder male looked seemingly bored.

"YOU KNOW?" The boy yelled, shock clearly written all over his face. "Then why are you sitting here? We must go to her. She needs us, she..."

"Because she is perfectly provided." He shifted a little bit on his cushion, making himself more comfortable.

"What do you mean?" The boy stood now direct in front of his desk, staring angrily down at him, his fists clenching and unclenching. "We are not there, we are here. We have to go to her. She needs us, now! How could you just sit here and do nothing?"

"Oh, I´ve done something. I just happened to talk to Osamu, everything is arranged." The phone began to rang. One look told the elder male that it was nothing important.

"Want you take it? Could be important." The boy glowered at him. As the elder male shook his head, he pressed on. "Explain! What did you mean with perfectly provided?"

"She is in the best hospital, the best experts are looking after her. She has everything she needs." The elder male shrugged his broad shoulders.

"NO!" The boy slammed his fist in the desk causing a little dent in the shining surface. "She needs people she knows, she needs someone how cares for her! Damn! You made a VOW!"

"I promised I would take care of her and that is what I do." He clenched his teeth in the effort to control his own temper.

"Do you think I´m stupid?" The boy growled angrily at him. "This is not what you promised her and don´t even try to lie to me because I know what she made you promise. Even if I wouldn´t know, I would know if you lie, I know ALWAYS if someone lies, even if it´s you. Kami, I´m kitsune, we were born to lie and cheat, that is the reason why I know."

"Why do you think you know what kind of vow I made?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I was there." Luckily they were together for such a long time, kami only knows what had happened if the boy wouldn´t have known him so well. But he knew the other and so he jumped to the side just in the second the elder male pounced. "WAIT! Let me finish!" The tall figure growled at him, eyes blood-red and filled with range. "I was there because she asked me to witness what she said to you. She said that I should hear it, just in case that you would forget. I shall remember you."

"What? You lie!" The elder male snapped at him, wanting to rip him apart for his boldness.

"No, I don´t! You would know if I do. You would smell it, wouldn´t you?" Instinctively the younger one pressed himself at the wall, eyes never leaving the so much bigger opponent. "That was my promise to her to make sure that you fulfill your vow, all of it."

"I did!" He hissed. "I fulfilled it till now and I will till the day she dies."

"No, you don´t." The boy shook his head. "Yes, you took care for her needs. But you promised to become her comfort and her protection. You can´t to this from afar and you can´t be there for her trough others. To fulfill your vow you have to do this on your own. You promised never to leave her alone and this is exactly what you did and still do. But there is still the chance to make it up, to do what you promised her so long ago. Where is your honor? Have you lost it, that you are not even able to do the only thing your daughter asked you to?"

Silence followed the heated speech of the boy. Slowly the gold filtered back in the eyes of the elder. While his face was as immobile as ever the boy, who knows him for so long, could see the regret in his eyes. It was only for the blink of an eye, but it had been there.

Carefully he relaxed, watching the male, waiting for him to answer. The other turned and went slowly to the window, gazing in the gardens. These were still her gardens, unchanged he had treasured them in memory to her.

"What do you think should I do?" Not looking at the young male behind him, he gazed outside without seeing anything.

"You want me to tell you?" The boy sank down on one of the cushions in front of the desk and saw the other nod. "We should go to her, it should be one of us to tell her what happened. We should stay by her side, help her. If you ask me, we should take her home and be there for her. Help her to handle her situation."

"Boy." The elder sighted softly. "Her life is so short compared to ours. It will be over before you blink, don´t you think it would be better to let others do this? You will lose her, one way or the other."

"You know what she is for me, don´t you?" Gazing at the straight back in front of him the boy lowered his voice to a soft whisper.

"She is your mother, I´m well aware of that fact, boy." With a sigh the elder male turned to look at him. "But she is mortal. This accident, it should have showed you how fast her life could end."

"Just like ours, we may not be mortal, but something like that could end our life as well." The younger one bit his lower lip. "But the point is her life didn´t end. She is still alive. I owe her so much, I will never be able to give it back to her. There are two ways. Either you and I will do this together and you will do what you promised centuries ago or I will do it alone."

"Alone?" One slender, silver brow vanished in the bangs of the elder male.

"Yes, alone!" Giving him a stern look the boy nodded sharply. "I will find a new home for her and me and I will take care of her."

"You would leave." This was not a question, the elder male stated this.

"Yes." Again the boy nodded.

They locked eyes, silently glaring at each other. The younger broke the contact first, looking at his hands that lay in his lap. The elder turned back to the window and sorted trough his thoughts. He knew that the boy would do what he said. He would leave and with him his last real link to her.

"I will go alone. It would be to much when there are suddenly the two of us." The elder male still didn´t look at him.

"Thank you. You should go soon." The boy bent forward, trying to catch a glimpse on his face.

"As soon as they tell me that she is awakening." The elder male nodded.

"Good, let me know when you go, please." The boy rose and went to the door. "I will ask Osamu to prepare everything. Is this ok for you?"

Still gazing out of the window the elder nodded again. He had tried it, hadn´t he? He had tried everything to keep her out of his life, but he failed. Now the circle began a new and somehow he had the feeling that this time it would be different, harder. This time he would not be able to overcome the pain, he would not be able to handle it and he would lose.

"Is it that what you want, dear? Do you want me to lose completely, for a human? Oh, Rin..."

For a moment he thought he could see her again, see her running through the flowers, laughing, jumping. A light breeze played with the leaves at the trees and it seemed as if it carried her laughter to him, her voice.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Reviews are my fuel. I try updating as often as possible, but I have a little girl and she things writing mommies are boring, so please forgive me if it takes some time.


	4. The World Turned Upside Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures.

* * *

A/N: In this chapter will be some sad news. I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

She was drifting between dreams and blackness. For her the dreams seemed to be real, she was with her family, back in the feudal area with her friends. But every time she tried to reach one of them, their laughter died away and they looked at her with sad, tear-filled eyes while she drifted back in the darkness, unable to stop it.

When the pain became to much to bear she dreamt of Rin. Little Rin was running through fields of flowers, laughing and giggling. She saw her waving and jumping, dripping over her own little feet. Watching her left her smiling and feeling strangely safe. At some moments she had a feeling as if someone was touching her or she dreamed to hear soft but unknown voices.

Nothing she heard or felt kept her grounded till she suddenly believed to hear a smooth, deep vibrating voice. She didn´t recognize it and yet it was so familiar. The voice calmed her, seemed to caresses her. With all her mind she tried to concentrate on that voice, tried to follow it, hoping it would show her the way out of the dark.

Her eyes fluttered, her hand twitched, her lips moved in silent words. It has been four days now that he was waiting by her side to wake up. He l eft only from time to time to check up on his business, the boy and the other needs.

After his encounter with the young male the hospital had called in the evening, telling him that she was showing signs of awakening, but every time it seems that she would wake up nothing happened. She just drifted back deeper in the unconsciousness. When her doctor came this evening he talked to him, the first time standing next to her and suddenly her fingers clenched.

This was more then in all days, her heart rate sped up and her breathing quickened. She was awakening and this time she drifted not back. Sitting on a chair in the shadows next to her bed, he waited for her. His fingers ran absently trough some of his silver locks while he watched her.

No one else was in the room and he would notice any one soon enough, so he could be himself for her when she opens her eyes. Something in her smell changed and he bend forward. Slowly her eyes began to open, the blue of them appeared a little dull. For a moment her gaze was unsettled then her eyes locked with his golden ice and he saw recognize dawning in them.

"Kagome."

"Sess..." She coughed hard, her throat dry, the tongue sticking at the roof of her mouth. The male rose gracefully from his chair, taking a mug from the little table at her side. Carefully he instilled some water in her mouth. Looking at her he waited for her to gulp down the fluid, giving her some more. "Is it really you?"

Her voice was so soft, that he should have missed it. He simply nodded. She moved her head taking in the side around her. There were some complex looking machines around her, beeping and hissing softly. In her arms were different tubes, pumping clear fluids in her.

She could feel something sticking in her nose and lifted a hand to touch it. Something around her upper arm tightened and released after a few seconds. There were many patches and some bandages.

"Were am I?" Her voice was slightly hoarse and her throat felt some how sore. He sighted softly, set the mug back on the table and sat down again on the chair, looking her over for a moment.

"You are in the hospital, miko. " Keeping his senses high he searched for any sign of stress or panic. "It´s been for a little more than five days now."

"What happened?" Fear was filtering through her system, nausea gripping her. Her guts fasten with knots, she had a real bad feeling.

"You and your family had an accident with your car." He smelled the beginnings of panic on her. "You must stay calm, miko. Elsewise this one must call the doctor before I can answer any of your questions and belief me, you want to hear it from me."

"My family?" Somehow she knew what would come next. "Please! Tell me they are safe."

"I can´t." Was there regret in his golden depths? "Miko, you have lost them." Silent tears began to flow over her cheeks, blinding her. "They were almost immediately gone, don´t be afraid, they weren´t in pain."

The sobs were shaking her small form and the sting of salt almost to much for him. Hesitantly he reached for her hand, comforting was somewhat strange for him. Softly taking her so much smaller one in his big, covering it with his other, waiting for her to recover a little, so she could ask her questions.

"So I´m all alone now..." Her voice was only a whisper by now.

"No one is all alone" He didn´t look at her.

"How do you mean that?" Tears were still streaming over her face. It hurt, it hurt so much, that she wasn´t sure if she would be able to bear it.

"I´ve made a promise." He stated, not wanting to explain it yet and rose to his feet. "We should stop this for now and get the doctors." With these words he moved to the door to leave the room and get the doctors.

"Wait! Will you leave me now or stay with me? You aren´t just a dream, aren´t you?"

"I will stay and no, I´m not a dream. Now don´t ask any further." With this he opened the door to leave the room, giving her some privacy to cry and uptake what had happened.

"Thank you, Sesshōmaru." Her voice so soft, he nearly missed it.

* * *

The doctors came, asking millions of questions, making even more tests and suddenly the atmosphere became tense, very tense. The doctors exchanged views, deeply frowning. One of them took her folder, stepping aside and speaking murmuring to himself. Standing aside Sesshōmaru sensed something off.

Closing his eyes he was just tuning out the others in order to listen to the doctor with the folder, when Dr. Ryo Shoken came to him. He was in charge for the miko, a tanuki-yōkai and to be true one of the head healers of the house of the west.

"My Lord? May we have a word?" He led his Lord out of the room, a little down the corridor, stopping at a window.

"Why do we have to go this far?" Sesshōmaru rose his brows questioning

"I don´t want her to overhear what I will tell you." The other male lowered his voice.

"The girl is a mere human, Ryo." A little annoyance filtered through the regal voice of the inu.

"She is human, yes that´s for sure." Ryo couldn´t mask his curiosity. "We made a test and this verified it. But she is also a miko and I tell you there is something off with her. Tell me, Lord Sesshōmaru, who exactly is she?"

"She is the Shikon Miko." Annoyance rose in the yōkai-lord.

"No!" The healer looked shellshocked at his Lord. "This is impossible. The Shikon Miko is missed for..."

"I know that. Now explain!" He had difficulties to keep his stoic mask as the annoyance rose further.

"Ok, you know what I told you when she was brought here, I said she should be dead." Waiting for the nod of his lord Ryo went on. "But she is alive and there are some things that are odd. The most peculiar is her healing-rate. It is incredible fast, like that of a yōkai. She has nearly no scars left, her skin is... flawless." A light frown appeared on the face of his Lord but he didn´t stop his explanations. "And while we were making our tests, she flinched at sounds she shouldn´t have heard."

"But she is still human?" Sesshōmaru´s annoyance changed in irritation.

"She is a normal mortal human, yes. Maybe it is because she is a miko?" Glancing at the stoic face of the other male Ryo tried to find any reaction.

"Maybe..." Sesshōmaru gazed out of the window. Then he was looking back at the healer. "Anything else? What is it with her main injury?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Miko?" It needed only one look to see that she must have guessed something. Slowly he moved to her side, took a seat on her bedside and examined her face. "There is another thing you need to know."

"It is because of my legs, isn´t it? There is something wrong with them." Her face, pale before, had now lost all coloring, her widened eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "I don´t feel them."

Sesshōmaru was lost of words. As much as he tried he couldn´t find the words to tell her what he had to. His healer decided that he would took over. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward, looking at the small woman in the bed.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi. It is what you assume." He exchanged a look with the other male and pursued as he nodded. "Your back was badly injured when you came here. The spine was broken and the nerves damaged. We operated directly, but even while you were unconscious it was validating, that your legs were paralyzed.

When you awoke we tested it discretely, not wanting to startle you. I´m really sorry, but it seems we are right." He sighted. The miko said nothing, her face showing nothing but concern. "You have still full control over your body above your thighs, but your complete legs are immobile."

Dr. Shokens face was sorry and full off sympathy. "I can´t say yet if it is permanent. There is a chance of 15% that you will be able to use your legs one time again, but I will be honest, Miss Higurashi, it doesn´t look good."

"I understand. Tell me what will happen now." Her hands clasped the sheets so firm, that her knuckles went white.

"You will stay for this and one more night, afterwards you will need more checkups and special therapies. Also you need to learn how to handle your new life. If you wish to, you could come and stay with me for you want be able to live alone at first.

You can´t go back to the shrine with all his steps." Sesshōmaru´s face was stoic as always, his eyes and voice neutral. "At my place you would have all the help you need, whenever you need it, you will be taken to your examinations and I would make sure that you have every backup you wish." He mustered the shocked miko in front of him.

"But why?" Kagome didn´t know what to think.

"As I said, I made a promise. Think about my offer. It will not run out. Take your time." Carefully he took her small hands, loosening the grip at the sheets and holding them for a moment.

"I... I don´t know what to say, what to think. I... I would be grateful for some moments alone." Her voice was soft, her eyes cast downwards. She deprived her hands from him. "Would you please go, all of you?"

"As you wish. If you´re in need for something just call for Saya, she is your nurse." Dr. Shoken gave her a soft smile. He ushered everyone out of the room. As last one Sesshōmaru rose slowly to his feet and made his way out.

"Sesshōmaru?" She was looking out of the window, a light frown on her face. "Shippo?"

"The boy is still alive and well. I´ll call him over." She nodded, still not looking at him and he left her alone.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!


	5. The Show Must Goes On

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my new created figures.

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since the accident, three troublesome weeks that kept Kagome away from thinking at daytime. Sesshōmaru had called Shippo and asked him to come over to the hospital the very same night she wake up. It had been a tearful reunion on both sides.

Shippo made clear that from his point the offer that she would come to live with them was no offer. It was an order and she could do nothing else then accept. He told her that he had spend far to much time without her and now all she needed were familiar persons that could keep her grounded.

Sure, they had been apart for, in her case, a few years, but after all he had been her little one in the feudal area and Sesshōmaru in the end a least a friend. Till she was released Shippo stayed glued to her side.

As soon as Shippo arrived, Sesshōmaru left. She saw him three days later on the funeral of Sota and her mother. Luckily he had arranged everything for her. She was not sure if she had been able to handle it on her own. There were so many of her, Sota´s and her mothers friends, all of them condoling and asking her how she felt, what she wanted to do now.

Shippo did his best to protect and help her and her three girl-friends from school stayed glued to her side. Much to everyones surprise Hojo ca me with his newly wed wife. It was a little bit odd to see him with her and it was Yuka who said, what everybody thought: Being married after three month was a little bit quick.

Sesshōmaru hired a shrine-keeper for her, so she could keep it, but was not in need to take care of it. When she voiced her concern over the payment of the man, he gave her an odd look and told her that this was nothing she should bother herself with.

It took a whole weeks work for her, Shippo and the monks to sort through the papers, their belongings and one of old storehouses that held only private stuff. The hardest thing for her was to ask for help with so many things. She had a real good wheelchair, a gift from Dr. Shoken. It was quiet small, made from aluminium and for that very light and easy to handle.

Yet she couldn´t climb the steps, someone had to carry her, she could reach nearly nothing for it was to high and the worst thing happened when she noticed, that she wasn´t even able to use the toilet in the shrine-house on her own, for the door was way to small for her.

Shippo was fantastic, he carried her everywhere, passed her everything she asked for and helped her to the toilet, but she was so embarrassed and depressed having to ask even for a glass of water. They had a big argument, when she tried to pull herself up to the first floor, whilst sitting on the steps.

At the end of the week she was more then thankful to leave her old home at the shrine-grounds. There were to much memories of her family and the past to bear. One evening the doors of the well-house had been cracked open by the wind and for a second she believed to see Inuyasha coming out to her.

Sadly it was only a illusion. By the time when Shippo carried her down the steps for the last time she had cried silently in his chest, not able to look back for one last time. One day she would come back, but for now it was far to much to handle.

Her only light in this days were Shippo. Her little boy was now a very handsome, young male, tall and slender. He still had his fluffy tail and the eyes she loved so much. His bright red hair was cut in a short, modern way, that made it look as if he came just out of the bed.

The truth was, that he spent more time in the bathroom then her and Sesshōmaru together and it became real soon a habit for her to bang at his bathroom to remember him, that they had to go. She had found out, that she had been right with the guy from the campus, that looked so much like her little one.

It was no descendant but Shippo himself that used to watch her from afar. With his concealment-spell he still looked a lot like himself if you know him, but yet so different, for he had obsidian hair, much like hers and his face was a little more angular.

But his mischief grin was so much him and his bright green eyes, that hold always a smile, gave him away for everybody who had ever met the kitsune with his real features. He was still alone and told her that for now he needed no mate for he felt still to young. One evening he had confessed how much he had missed her over the centuries and that he still needed her and had held her in his heard, as the only mother he had ever known.

The most amazing thing she experienced was her first trip to her new home. Shippo had said, that say lived most time of the year in a smaller mansion here, but that Sesshōmaru still owned the Western Shiro and they both owned some places all over the world.

When she asked if they were very wealthy the boy hesitated, looked away and finally said, that he was not sure. He could only say, that they both had no worries over money and that the elder owned most of their belongings.

When Kagome and he reached the mansion she nearly choked at the sight of their little home and knew instantly, that her kit had made the understatement of the millennium. The mansion was at least huge and surrounded with wonderful gardens. It had the form of a T, had two stories and was parted in different wings.

One entered the house through a big, heavy double-door, which led in a great hall with a double staircase that rose on the left and the right side up to the second story. In the middle between them were a small glass-elevator, even big enough for her and her wheelchair.

On the left side of the first floor were a great dinning-room, with enough room for 20 guests, an entertainment room, a small library, two nice guest-toilets and a huge living-room with different sets of couches, armchairs, small tables and a great, marble fireplace.

The whole first floor, except the back wing that was tiled, had a wonderful parquet floor, soft rugs were laid out, fluffy cushions and exquisite art gave everything a comfortable appearance. On the right side of the first floor were different offices, sanitaries and two conference rooms for the employers that were working for Sesshōmaru and Shippo.

In the back wing on the first floor were the big kitchen and some storage-rooms, on the second floor was a hospital wing, the working place of Dr. Shoken. It was a good thing, that he was working here, for he could monitor her this way without her needing to go to the hospital.

The right part of the second floor was a guest wing, with seven bedrooms, attached bathrooms and two guest-studies. These rooms were often used by befriended yōkais or business-partners. The rest of the top was the family wing.

It held five big comfortable bedrooms with attached bathrooms, two small studies for both men and a small comfortable reading-room at the head of the corridor. Like the first floor the second floor held the same parquet floor, soft rugs and wonderful art.

The bedrooms had small balconies overlooking the gardens with the beautiful flowerbeds, different patios, small ponds and many trees. There were also some hidden places surrounded by trees and bushes and Kagome´s most favorite place, a small wood of cherry trees.

The reading-room held comfortable old armchairs, small reading lamps and a wonderful soft couch. Full bookcases lined the walls and a big french door lead on a small roof-deck with a little table, chairs and some deck-chairs. She loved this room and occupied it for hours.

Her own room was on the left side of the corridor, next to Shippos, Sesshōmaru was kitty-cornered on the right side. Much to her surprise her room had a barrier-free bathroom, which was only recently installed for her. She had a wonderful queen-sized bed with the right high for her to lift herself from her wheelchair in it.

A wonderful antique davenport that set on one wall had no chair and was wide enough for her and the wheelchair. Everything in the room was well thought-out and arranged so she could get everything on her own.

The most clever thing in the room was the small walk-in closet. It held a clever system of rails and shelfs that were mobil. One had to pull on a rail or shelf and it slowly rolled down, bringing the next one in her reach.

The first time she entered the room and learned all the wonderful items made for her, she simply sat on the bed and cried her heart out. Later she learned much to her surprise, that the whole room had been planned by Sesshōmaru.

* * *

A/N: Here you got another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review, feedback helps me writing.


	6. Nighttime Talk

Disclaimer: I won nothing but my plot and my new created figures.

* * *

Starring at the ceiling she laid in her bed, wide awake. Half an hour ago she had been roused by a horrible nightmare, again. While she could handle things on daytime, she had great difficulties at night and especially with her sleep.

Every night she dreamt of her family lying dead in the car wreck or she was back in the feudal area and relived in her dream the final battle with Naraku, but then they didn´t win. Carefully she tried to turn to lie on her side. Gripping the sheets with her hand she pulled herself around. With a soft sigh she took her left thigh and pulled the leg a little higher.

Gazing out of the window she lost herself in thoughts. Tomorrow she would return to the medical school and continue her studies. Shippo had tried to convince her to wait a little bit longer, but she wanted to go back. She needed some normality and something to distract her from to much thinking now that the move in here was completed.

She turned on her back again and looked over the cream colored walls, the dark furniture and all the little knickknacks in her room. She loved every single inch of this room and even though she was here now for only a few weeks it was her safe place to hide away from the world. To know that Shippo was just on the other side of the wall helped too.

She was very grateful that they had found each other again and that he and Sesshōmaru were there for her in this times. Suddenly she noticed, that she had yet no real chance to thank Sesshōmaru for everything he had done so far, for she had seen him the last time on the funeral and there she had been simply to distracted.

She wondered where he spend all his time. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was two o´clock in the morning what meant, that she was awake for one and a half hour now. Sighting she sat up, pushed herself to the edge of the bed and in her wheelchair.

She hated this thing with all her might. She wanted to feel her legs again, she wanted to go, to run, she simply wanted to be able again to move normal and on her own again. Slowly she rolled herself to the door, let herself in the corridor and down to the reading room.

She came here nearly every night to read or simply to look out of the french door to the roof-deck and in the gardens. Pushing the cracked door open she wheeled in and to her favorite spot in front of the glass door.

For a second she wished to sit on the floor like before but even if she would managed to get down, there was no way to come get herself back in the idiotic wheelchair. Settling back she gazed out at the starry sky and the crescent moon, enjoying the silence and the sounds of the night.

"Shouldn´t you be asleep?" His deep voice, coming from behind her was soft and plain.

Slowly she turned the wheelchair around, finding him sitting in the shadows on the couch. In his lap laid a book, his hands were entwined behind his head. His amber eyes, lightly glowing in the dark, were unimpressive but not as cold as she had seen them under normal circumstances.

His blank, immobile face was half hidden in the dark and she could see that he didn´t have activated his concealment-spell. She had been very surprised when she noticed that he, like Shippo, had cut his long hair. He wore them now ear-length, slightly layered and still with his bangs that covered most part of his forehead, except his crescent moon.

"I like your hair." She blushed heavily and looked down, smacking her inwardly at the forehead for her own stupidity.

"Hn." He looked a little bit caught of guard. "It is more suitable for this times."

"I understand, while I must admit it was strange to see you with this short cut." She gave him a soft smile. "The last time I saw you it had been waist long."

"I remember." His finger caressed the cover of his book.

"Were you reading ?" she asked softly.

"Hn." He simply nodded.

"Didn´t you need light?" She eyed the cover curios, but wasn´t able to see what a book he held.

"Not necessarily. But I had switched off the light a few seconds before you came in." He laid the book on the little table in front of him. "You didn´t answer my question."

"What?" Confusion crossed her features, then the realization hit her. "Oh, you mean why I´m not asleep." He nodded. "I... I have difficulties getting to sleep, so I´m here quiet often at night."

"Nightmares." He rose to his feet.

"Yes." Her voice was soft and she looked at the floor for a moment. Suddenly she wanted him to stay, to keep her company. The thought of being alone again scared her a little bit. "What about you?"

"This one is not in need for much sleep." He took a blanket and a cushion and went to the french door.

The blanket was laid out on the blank floor and settled the cushion on the frame. He turned, looked down at her for a moment. Then he lifted her out of her wheelchair and placed her on the blanket, the cushion in her back.

At least he settled himself on the opposite side of the frame, leaning his head at the wood and closed his eyes for a moment. She was surprised and opened her mouth to ask him about his intentions, but he beat her in this.

"I know, that you are here at night." He shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable. "Most times you came when I´m just gone or before I come. That´s why I´m also aware that you won´t be able to go back very soon and I´m also under the impression that you are in need of company."

"How do you...? Oh, you smell me here, right?" A little bit startled she looked at his tall form in front of her. "Or do you sense me?"

"Both, miko." His gaze fixed on the stars he laid his left leg on the floor and probed his arm on the knee of the other.

"I wanted to thank you, for everything you have done for me in this last weeks and..." She was stopped by a movement of his hand.

"You are welcome." Was his simple answer.

"May I ask you were you have been these last days?" Blushing slightly she was unsure if he would answer her.

"Working." His gaze travelled over her face. For a second she thought she saw some sorrow in it. "How do you feel? Is the pain bearable?"

"It is bearable." She nodded. „Sesshōmaru?" He lifted one silver brow. "Tell me about the others!" The other brow followed his twin and he shook his head. "Please! I thought about asking Shippo, but... You were his half-brother and... And I would prefer to hear from you what happened with him." For a moment she was sure he would not answer as he simply stared at her.

"He is dead." He turned his head and gazed out of the window again.

"I thought so, would you mind telling me how." Snuggling deeper in her cushion she followed his example and gazed out of the window.

"Why do you ask? Is it not enough to know that he is in fact dead?" Still not looking at her he frowned slightly.

"I would like to know why, what kind of life he had after I was forced to leave." She smiled sadly. „I would like to know what happened to him, to Sango and Miroku, Koga? What became of Kohaku, little Rin and where is Jaken? Is there anybody else I knew then still alive? Had they a good life? Were they happy? What about Kaede? How old..."

"Stop!" He looked at her, a deep annoyed frown adorned on his face. Her hands lied twisted in her lap, she was biting furiously on her bottom lip. Her face was flushed, unshed tears glimmered in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to know everything you asked?"

"Yes!" Her voice was so soft, that he nearly missed it. "I need to know what became of them, please. I can´t say why I want to hear it from you, but somehow I feel I could handle it better this way."

"Wouldn´t it hurt to much?" A light frown apeart on his face, the miko held still the ability to make him curios. "Have you not enough pain to handle at the moment?"

"No, It would help me to handle my pain. At least I wouldn´t need to ask myself any longer what happened." She locked eyes with him. "I believe that you have emotions, too. Even if you never show them. That is why I know you understand me and because you are not emotional like Shippo it would be easier for me to listen to you and ask the questions I need to."

He was confused. When he had set them down he had thought that they would simply sit here for a while. Maybe they would make a bit small talk, but this? He didn´t know what to think, how to handle this and especially he didn´t know what he felt about it or if he wanted to know what he felt.

For a moment they simply looked at each other, both completely motionless. Then he gave her a light nod. He could sense that she meant what she said.

"Thank you! So, please tell me about Inuyasha." She relaxed visibly at his consent.

"He died five years after your return to the future." He waited as she gasped softly, but she motioned him to go on. "Maybe it was better then that you weren´t able to come back and lose him so soon."

"What happened?" Her hands tightened in the blanket.

"To be true, his stupidity happened." He smirked slightly as she scowled at him. "Sorry, but it is true. After Naraku´s death he became reckless. He stayed with Sango and Miroku, after their marriage, at the elder Mikos village. The monk and he worked as kind of demon slayers and for three or four years he seemed to have matured.

But even then he began to act more and more reckless. After the defeat of Naraku he must have thought, that nobody could harm him. One new moon night the village was attacked by a large group of low-level demons. I´m not quiet sure what happened exactly.

Shippo told me that he, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku practically begged him to stay in the hut with the elder miko, Rin and children, to protect them. They told him that no one else would be able to protect them like him. In pursuance of Shippo it helped the other times when something like that happened, but this time not.

Before anyone could react he was out of the house with Tessaiga and on his way to defeat the demons on his own. Kohaku told me later that his last words were, that he didn´t need them, for he was invincible. They followed him directly, but they were to late. The demons had slaughtered him before he even could make a move. It was very fast because of his human form that night."

"Oh kami!" Tears floated silently down her cheeks, her breath was hard and shallow. "How awful!" He nodded, watching her for a moment. "The worst thing is, that I´m not really surprised, it is so fitting for him."

"Indeed." He nodded seriously.

"What happened with Tessaiga?" Whisking the back of her hand over her face she tried to dry her cheeks.

"The fang is mine now. It came to me the day we buried him at the foot of Goshinboku." He closed his eyes. "I placed it on the wall in my study in the Shiro, I have no need or usage for it."

"Tell me what you know about the others, please." She lifted her hand. "And don´t ask again. I´m sure I want to know."

"Hn." He gave her a sharp nod. "The elder miko died one and a half year later. She simply didn´t awake one morning. Your friends Sango and Miroku married only two month after the kumo-hanyō´s defeat.

They got four children, the first were two twin-girls. If I remember correctly the next was a boy and the last one also. The monk followed his confession and helped peoples for goods and money to get rid of evils of all kind. The had a long and quiet life. Shippo said once they were happy."

"Are there still descendants around?" She smiled at the thought that her dear friends had lived a happy live.

"Yes, not much, but I happened to know about one." He didn´t look at her, but she could see an weird expression cross his features for a second.

"I´m happy to hear that. What about Koga?"

"The Ookami is still alive and well. In fact he lives in this city with his mate, Ayamé, a large pack and far to many pups." He wrinkled his nose at the thought of the noisy, a little smelly pack of wolfs. "You can see them if you wish to. I could ask Osamu to call him."

"That would be great!" She clapped her hands in enthusiasm. "I´m so happy he mated Ayamé. It was always my hope that they would find happiness together. She is good for him." Kagome smiled at the memory of her enthusiastic friend and his redheaded princess. "Osamu takes me to another question. What happened to Jaken? Oh! And Ah-Un!"

"This will be a long night." He sighted, but chuckled lightly.

"Did you just laugh?" Kagome´s eyes widened. "I never hear you laugh before! You should do this far more often, it suits you. Oops..." She smacked her hands over her mouth and felt as if the deep red blush covered her whole body, burning her. "I apologize."

"I accept." His face was deadpan again. "But if you tell anybody about it I have to silence you." She caught glimpse of a small smirk.

"I will remain silent forever." She grinned at him. "Now tell me about Jaken and Ah-Un."

"Jaken is dead. He and his big mouth had an uncomfortable encounter with a fire-yōkai. It was a pity, because besides his awful attitude he was good retainer and if I may say punching-ball." She sniggered. "Ah-Un lives still at the Western Shiro. It has much bigger grounds and he can move freely there. The next time we go there you will meet him. Do I remember correctly, that you two had a little crush at each other?"

"You remember very correctly." She smiled warmly at him. "I have a hugh crush on him and he has such a nice humor."

"Indeed." He nodded thoughtful. It had been quiet some time since some one had seen Ah-Un´s humor, to be true it had been nearly 450 years.

"Sesshōmaru?" Hesitating she eyed him for a moment. "I was wondering, please don´t take this as an affront, had you been sad when Inuyasha died?"

"Sad?" He leaned his head back at the frame behind him, watching her musing. His golden orbs trained expressionless on her. "Sad, mhm... I think this one was indeed a little bit _sad_. After all he was my brother."

"But you tried to kill him?" She was surprised.

"No, not really." A creepy smirk crossed his pale features. "Believe me, if it had been my real intention to kill the half-breed he would have been dead long before. He annoyed me and I admit that we had times when I hated him, but he gained a little respect over this years you travelled with him and with him died my last blood relative."

"I think, I understand." She examined him carefully. "I´m happy that he at least gained your respect."

"Don´t get me wrong, miko." He bent slightly to her. "The most respect in this time gained others. I held a deep respect for your wise and calm monk-friend, even for your stubborn slayer. But the most respect gained you."

"ME?" To say she was shocked was an understatement. "But how, I mean, why?"

"Hn, please remember my keen senses." He rubbed his aching ears. "Your screaming hurt my ears." He growled at her.

"I´m sorry." She blushed again.

"You gained my respect back then because you were strong and made the biggest development." He sighted about her low self-esteem. "You were kind and cared for everyone around you. I saw how you handled the boy, Rin, even the annoying hanyō after all he had done to you. There were not many people in that time, that made no difference between beings, not even to mention that you took a yōkai-kit under his care."

"But you hated me?" Shaking her head she looked at him in confusion.

"No," He shook his head. "At first I was annoyed by you. But the more I learned about you, the more respect you gained. Why did you thing you were rescued by me from time to time?"

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. Suddenly her face faltered, he could smell deep sadness. "But I lost this respect..."

"No, Kagome." He bent forward again. "If even possible you gained more respect now. I see how hard you are struggling, but you refuse to give up. You wouldn´t be here if you had lost my respect. I had never made my promise, if I didn´t respect you." With these words he glanced at his watch and rose.

"Sesshōmaru, this promise..." She looked questioning at him. He picked her up before she could say more.

"Not tonight!" He pressed her for a second against him. "I think it is time for you to sleep, miko. I was informed that you wish to return to school tomorrow." While he talked he placed her in the wheelchair, took the blanket and the cushion back to the couch and rolled her down the corridor to her room. "Good night, miko."

"Sesshōmaru?" She turned her wheelchair to face him one last time.

"Hn?" Lifting his trademark brow he looked down at her.

"I would be happy to see you more often." A deep blush covered her face.

"I´m very busy, but I will see what I can do." He shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Good night then and thank you for keeping me company tonight." She smiled at him and rolled in her room, leaving him in deep thought in the corridor.

* * *

A/N: Wow, such a long chapter! I had nearly every thing already in my head and I think I like it, but I was a little bit shocked how much I wrote this time. I hope you enjoy reading and review for me.


	7. Hard Times Good Times

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures.

* * *

"SHIPPO!" It was 8 o´clock in the morning and she was already irritated. "Hurry up, if you don´t come out there within the next 30 seconds I swear I´ll flush your idiotic hair-wax down the toilette!"

"Momma!" Shippo appeared in the door, a wide grin on his face. "Don´t be so rude! I need to look at my best when I go out in the public."

"You were inside there for one hour!" Frowning at him she shook her head. "One hour, Shippo! And believe me, you look exactly the same." Angrily Kagome turned her wheelchair and rolled her self out of his room, down the meadow. "You are a male, not a silly female! You shouldn´t need more time in the bathroom then any other member in this household."

"Ouch! That was mean, mom!" Shippo laughed and ran behind her. "Slow down! We have lots of time left and.."

"No, thanks to you we haven´t. My first lecture is at 9 o´clock and I have to take the long way to my room, thanks to this thing here." She punched on the button for the elevator that opened instantly his doors for her. Rolling inside she shouted over her shoulder. "And your first lecture is i n 45 minutes, so, no we don´t have time."

Shippo stormed down the stairs and right to the door to open it for her. She emerged from the elevator and rolled directly out to the waiting car. When he bent over her to lift her in the car she looked over his shoulder catching a glimpse of Sesshōmaru at the window of his study.

She waved, watched surprised as he turned and disappeared without a reaction. With a frown she let Shippo lift her in the car. She shifted in a comfortable position in her seat and closed the door. While she buckled herself up, she watched her son circle the car and getting behind the wheel.

Leaning back Kagome watched at the landscape passing by her window. She was back at the medical school for two and a half week now and every day was tiresome and somewhat awkward. After their arrive at the campus she and Shippo had to part ways.

Shippo was at the mechanical school so he had his lectures on the other side of the campus and she had to roll on her own trough the masses of students. Even now she got so many glares and could hear them whispering. The worst situation had been when she overheard a group of girls whispering why she looked so normal after such a heavy car accident.

They assumed that maybe she was only faking and haven´t been at the car. What did they expect? That she had the face full of scars from her lost, that she wasn´t able to move the wheelchair on her own or that she had changed colors?

She only wished they would lower their voices more since she was paralyzed not deaf. Also she assumed that some of them were so indifferent with her because she lived now with Sesshōmaru and Shippo.

There were rumors heard that she must have done anything for been giving shelter by one of the most influential man and his son. As if this wasn´t enough in one break a girl came to her and told her to keep her hands of Shippo.

Her little one seemed to be the crush of many females around and very popular with the males. As one of his fellow students awed about Shippo´s huge knowledge she had nearly died of inner laughter. Sure Shippo was very intelligent, but like he himself said his huge knowledge was the result of 500 years of learning and two other trips at the university.

He had already a degree in chemistry and one in physics. At their third day back at school he had admitted that he got back this time to watch for her from afar after he had finally found her. He hadn´t known that Sesshōmaru had known about her whereabouts long ago.

Her lectures weren´t much fun either. Most of her fellow students gave her fake smiles and were so ultra friendly that it hurts. She was more then thankful that she had still some friends that acted quite normal.

Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her only wish was that they all would quit being oh so helpful. Sure, she needed help, but not with everything. She didn´t need someone to push her wheelchair for her and she was very fine to stretch herself to get things on her own when they were within her reach.

All she wanted was them to behave normal. Deep in thought she pulled her waist long braid over her right shoulder and twisted the peak between her fingers. She tensed up slightly as she could see the University appear in front of them. Shippo took her hand, squeezing it gently and giving her silent support.

She looked at him, seeing love and understanding shining at her. Cupping his cheek with her hand she gave him a soft smile. Straightening herself up she got ready for a new day full of challenges. She knew she would make it, she had defeated Naraku and the Shikon No Tama, right? For her some stupid Students were a minor problem.

* * *

Deep in thought he sat on his desk as he suddenly heard a loud crashing from the first floor. Lifting his head he spread his senses and smelled Kagome´s blood. Within seconds he was by her side. She laid at the floor, her upturned wheelchair next to her, the wheels still turning. Blood floated out of her mouth, covering her chin as she looked up at him, anger radiating from her eyes.

"Miko!" Quickly he bent down and sat her up. He pulled his handkerchief out and gave it to her. "What happened?"

"I´m not sure." She mumbled, whipping the blood from her face. "I bit my tongue when I fell."

"Hn." He hunkered down, grabbed her chin and lifted it. "Open up." With a groan she opened her mouth and sticked her tongue out. "It´s nearly healed. How did you fell?"

"Suddenly I had a flat tyre and lost control. There must have been something on the floor." She looked around. The scent of salt filled the air. Before he could react she was sobbing and cursing.

"Shit! That´s perfect! Just perfect! Exactly what I needed at this oh-so-perfect day!" With an angry movement she wiped her eyes. "As if I hadn´t enough stress and trouble today."

He looked at her for a moment, then he rose. Carefully lifting her from the floor he carried her without a word upstairs and in her room. One of the servants would look for the wheelchair and get it repaired.

He sat her on the bed, went in her closet, looked through the shelves. Taking what he was looking for he came back to her and tossed it at her. She looked puzzled at the item in her hands, her swimsuit.

"Change, I´ll be back in a minute." That was all he said before he went to the door.

"But..." She tried to stop him.

"Now." He left her room to change himself.

* * *

"Wow!" With wide eyes Kagome was looking around. He had carried her in the basement, inside a big hall she hadn´t seen before. The hall was tiled in cream colors and held an obviously new swimming-pool. It was tiled in a light blue and at one end led a small ramp and some steps inside, at the other sides were bars. "I didn´t know about this."

"Good." He stated and sat her on a nearby bench.

"Good?" While he went to a closet and took some towels out she looked confused at him.

"Yes, you weren´t supposed to know about it, until it was ready at least." He came back to her, pulled his shirt over his head and lifted her back in his arms. She blushed lightly for they were skin to skin as he wore only a black trunks. "The idea was to tell you at the weekend, but since it is ready and you seemed to have a real bad day I think it is okay now."

"But why? I mean... This is... I don´t know what to say. Thank you!" She wanted to fling her arms around his neck, but this Sesshōmaru. She had a feeling that it wouldn´t be a good idea and simply looked grateful at him, wondering if she had caught a glimpse of delight in his cold eyes.

"Better you thank Ryo, Dr. Shoken. " The inu shrugged. "He said that it would be good for you. Since we all knew how much you love water, Shippo and I decided to let it been built." Slowly he walked in the water, snuggling her safely against his chest. The water was so deep that Kagome, would she still have been able to stand, would have been covered up to her neck. "Ryo said one day you should be able to move on your own in the water and that would be good for your shape and for your motivation."

"Let me try it!" Wiggling in his arms she tried to get a chance to swim on her own. Carefully he let go. Kagome did some powerful strokes with her arms. Somehow she managed to keep her head over the water. "That´s fantastic!"

"You are not allowed to come here on your own. Got it?" He watched her while she canoed slowly and clumsy around him, the first true smile in weeks on her face.

"Would be to dangerous." She nodded.

"Behind the second door is a hot spring and a sauna. They had been here before. Ryo said they would help you to loosen your muscles." She sprayed a little bit water at him. With he soft shake of his head he caught her hands and pulled her behind him. He laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Hold on." He pushed off the ground and began to swim, pulling her through the water.

"You were supposed to wait for me!" Shippo came skidding inside with a big grin and jumped in the water, showering them with water. "HA! That is your punishment!" Laughing he swam to them. For the next two hours he and Kagome entertained them self in the water. Sesshōmaru left not long after Shippo´s arrival.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter ready. Please read and review, thank you!


	8. Attachments

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures.

* * *

It was wonderful warm and sunny mid-september-day, nearly three month after Kagomes arrival in the mansion. She sat in a deckchair on a terrace deep in the gardens, a medical book in her lap, some more together with her papers, some markers and pens on a little table on her left side.

Her wheelchair stood a few feet away on the way that led to them. On her right side sat Shippo and told her about his last encounter with his professor. The problem with him and Shippo was, that the boy would be able to hold his physics lectures himself and he could never resist to correct the poor man in front of all fellow students.

She had told her kit over and over again that he had to withdraw himself a little bit. Of course she knew that he had the knowledge, but he also needed to stand back more. No human around them knew that he was yōkai, not even to mention that he was over 500 years old.

If they wanted to keep this secret, which was indispensable to live, he needed to. She bend forward to him, where he sat cross-legged on the foot of another deckchair directly next to her armrest. Softly petting his furry leg she smiled as he closed his eyes instinctively and made a soft purring sound.

"Honey, I know that your professor isn´t the brightest spark, but you must be a little more careful." She squeezed his leg. "You have an addiction to draw to much attention to you. Don´t forget that a human normally didn´t have the time or the ability to gain so much knowledge and highly skilled people gather more attention as it could be good for you."

"I know, momma." He sighed heavily. "But I can´t help it. The most of the professors haven´t the tiniest bit of equal knowledge, but they doesn´t claim it for them self. Professor Kato does and he drives me insane with his behavior!"

"I understand that, Shippo." She gave him a soft smile. "I really do, but none the less you have to be careful. I don´t think that Sesshōmaru would like to handle with a potential exposure." He paled at her words. "So please be more carefully, ok?"

"Ok, momma, I´ll try to hold my head down." Sighing softly he rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe I can switch my lecture. There should be another..." He stopped abruptly, lifted his head and sniffed. A wide grin spread over his face. "I´m back in a minute. I´ve got a surprise for you."

Before she could say something he was up and ran down the path that led to the house. Shaking her head slightly she put her book on the table by her site. The next second someone whirled at her side, leaped her up and twirled her around. The shock changed into joy as she recognized the whirlwind that looked at her with laughing, sparkling blue eyes.

"KOGA!" Tears welled in her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Kagome!" The ookami pressed her hard against his chest, tumbling in the grass. He cradled her in his lap, holding her as tight as possible. "My Kagome! I´ve got you back." He whispered in her ears, not noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks as he nuzzled her neck.

"What took you so long, Koga?" Softly stroking his cheek she wiped his tears away.

"We´ve been in America for the last half year. I couldn´t believe it, when the kit called me three month ago. I had no idea where and especially when to find you."

* * *

Smiling Ayame put a hand on the arm of the young male next to her. She could smell the faint scent of salt as she watched the two distant figures at the ground, holding each other as both shedding silent tears of joy, whispering at each other.

"Whait, sochi. Later, let´s give them some privacy for now." She squeezed his arm, still locking at the pair in the grass. Shaking her head a little bit she set on a nearby chair on the main terrace of the mansion. She lifted a toddler on her lap, signaling her companions to join her. The young male was hesitating, flicking glances over at the couple.

"Sit down, boy." Grinning the elder kitsune leaned back in his chair, exchanging a knowing glance with the female at his side. "They haven´t seen each other for at least 500 years. I think that is enough reason to be emotional."

"But they are so... close." The young ookami said, disbelieving watching his father snuggle another woman. Turning to his mother anger flared in his eyes. "How could you sit there so calmly and watch them?"

"Sochi, sit down!" Ayame´s eyes flashed. "You know their story, we have told you and your siblings over and over again. They are real close friends, no wonder after all they´ve gone trough together. For your father it is as if he got his little sister back after all these years. What kind of mate would I be interrupting that or reacting like little jealous pup?" Suddenly she grinned from ear to ear. "Besides I know I can definitely trust Kagome, for she had always been at my side."

"Hn." Stunned everybody turned. In the french door that leads in the gardens stood Sesshōmaru, looking at Koga and Kagome in the grass. His face and his golden eyes unimpressive and cold. One brow vanished in his bangs, a soft growl escaped his throat, rising the hackles of the ones at the table. "They should come up, Kagome will fall ill on the cold ground. She is only human." His void voice seemed to crack from the ice inside. He turned and faded away, leaving them shocked behind.

"He freaks me out when he does such things." Shippo shuddered and rose to fetch the two at the other end. But Koga must have heard Sesshōmaru for he rised and carried Kagome over to them. He sat her carefully on a chair, then bend over Ayame, placing a kiss on her forehead and murmuring a soft thanks. Ayame smiled at him and handed him the toddler.

"I hope you don´t mind, Kagome. " Jumping to her feet she bent over Kagome and pulled her small frame in a bone crushing hug. " I know we weren´t that close, but Koga told me so much about you and..." She blushed and made a move to retrieve herself.

"No, no! I´m so happy to see you again. When Sesshōmaru told me Koga mated you I could have made a happy dance!" Both were laughing while they held each other for a moment. "Now tell me who is the wonderful gentleman in Koga´s arms?"

"This is our youngest. " The ookami female smiled brightly. "His name is Taiki, the young male next to Shippo is Kanaye, our first born and in a few minutes our daughter Akane should arrive. Ginta is at home with our twin girls, Sayuri and Sakura and the twin boys, Kazuya and Keisuke."

"Wow!" Kagome was a little bit shocked. "I just hope you don´t mind that I will mix them all up for a while."

"It´s ok, Shippo calls all of them except Kanaye and Akane 'kiddie'." Koga smirked and Shippo blushed heavily.

"It is not easy to remember all of them, you know." He snapped a little bit embarrassed. "There have been so many over the years."

"Oh..." Realizing the meaning of his words Kagome´s face fell. "You mean, you lost pups?" Shocked she looked at Ayame and Koga. They exchanged a glance.

"Yeah," Ayame smiled sadly. "Nearly 200 years ago the tribe was attacked by a group of monks, they killed many of us. Five of our pups died and with them Hakkaku and my grandfather who tried to protect them. Nearly three quarter of our tribes died that days."

"Hakkaku and your grandfather, too?" Kagome´s eyes filled with tears. "I´m so sorry!"

"It´s been many years now, but thank you." Koga who had seated himself between Ayame and Shippo bent forward and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Now tell us, how do you feel? Shippo told us how fantastic you handle everything." Kagome blushed, but before she could answer a redheaded whirlwind bursted out of the french door.

"Hello everybody, I finally made it!" Throwing herself around Shippo´s neck the young demoness squealed with delight. "Shippo-kun! Long time not see! Oh, oh and this must be Kagome!" She nearly knocked the girl out of her chair. "Mummy and Daddy told us so much about you and your other friends. It´s so exciting to meet you!"

"Kagome-sama this is my sister, Akane. Akane meet Kagome-sama." Kanaye pulled his sister in a chair by his side. "Behave yourself, little one! After all she´s a miko." Much to his surprise the elder yōkai and said miko herself bursted with laughter over his words.

"Hello Akane! I´m honored to meet you. You look absolutely like your mother! It´s just Kagome, please, for both of you. I may be a miko, but I think I have more yōkai friends then humans."

The young miko was still chuckling as she eyed the girl in front of her. Except her stunning blue eyes, unmistakably her fathers, a fluffy red tail and her modern clothing she looked amazingly like her mother.

Her brothers on the other side were a good mixture of both of them. Like most higher demons all three of them had very handsome features. Taiki had his mothers redhead, his fathers tail and blue eyes.

He remembered her a little bit of Shippo, when he was a child. Kanaye on the other side had his fathers black hair and his mothers green eyes. He was tall, lean and had a lopsided grin that surely make many girls knees weak.

"It´s a honor for me, Kagome-chan!" Surprisingly the boy jumped to his feet, grabbing her hand and kissed it. Now she had an idea, that his character seemed to be a lot like his fathers.

The day went on with laughing and talking and finally the ookami family decided to stay for dinner. After the ice was broken Kagome and Kanaye get along like a house on fire. Then she learned that he was physiotherapist.

Both of them discussed about her problem to find a good one that helped her with her exercises. Shippo, who was listening to them, asked the younger one then if he would like to take the job. Together they came to the decision to set a date to try if they could work together.

Before they settled for dinner Kagome get to the reading room to fetch a book for Akane. On her way back she rolled down the corridor as she heard a loud growl from Sesshōmaru´s room. Seconds later she heard glass splitting.

As fast as possible she wheeled herself to the door, knocked and let herself inside without waiting for an answer. Sesshōmaru turned and looked at her, his golden eyes filled with rage, red bleeding in the edges. The mirror behind him was broken and blood leaked from some cuts in his knuckles, dripping on the floor.

"Sesshōmaru!" She rushed in his bathroom, grabbed a towel and moistened it. Rolling back to him, she took his hand and dragged some splitters out of his hand. Carefully she wrapped the towel around the bloody knuckles. "Here you go. Mind to tell me what enraged you so?"

She looked at him. He was wearing dark dress pants, a white shirt and an open bow tie. On the bed laid a fitting dinner jacket. His features cold as ever he glared at her for a moment. She could feel him hesitating.

"This!" He pointed at the bow tie and she had a distant feeling it wasn´t the only thing that bothered him.

"That?" She eyed the bow tie curiously . "I think I don´t understand."

"Hn." Sighting he took the ends of the tie. "This one has a very important dinner appointment and this _thing_..." He spat the word out. "Isn´t willing!"

"You mean you can´t tie it?" Dumbfound she looked at him. "Sorry, but what did you say how old were you again?"

"My age was never mentioned and doesn´t matter in this case." He growled softly at her.

"Okay, at least I had to try." She smiled and gestured at his bed. "Sit down, I´ll fix it for you." As he sank down she tilted his head against his offered resistance slightly back to get a better access and bound the tie for him. "Here you go."

"Hn." He turned and examined himself in the mirror. "Acceptable, your mother taught you well."

"Oh, that wasn´t my mother. My father showed me when I was only seven. I loved to fix his." Her voice was soft and he could sense her sadness as she turned to leave him alone. When she reached for the door, he spoke.

"He was a good man." His voice giving nothing away.

"That sounds a little bit as if you had known him." Turning around she looked at him.

"I did. He worked for me." He rose, took the wet towel of from his hand and stepped in front of the broken mirror.

"But... Why? I mean, when?" She was not sure what to think about this.

"He needed a job." Turning slightly to the left and to the right he examined her work "Especially since your mother was pregnant with Sota."

"Wait, how did you know that my mother was pregnant with... Sesshōmaru?" He looked at her in the mirror. Panic flooded her system. "How long do you know me? I know Shippo found me when I went to the university, but you? How long?" Knowing him better by now, she could see that he was arguing with himself wether he should tell her or not.

"Since your birth was registered." Smoothly he adjusted his tie and grabbed his jacket. "But I never met you in this time before I came to you in the hospital."

"I don´t understand. Why didn´t you come at least after the well had closed?" She was completely confused.

"There was no need, miko." Glaring cooly at her he put on the jacket. "I looked for you from afar, that was enough."

"But I would have needed you! " She was practically yelling at him now, frustration over his actions overwhelming her. "I would have needed Shippo! Why didn´t you even send him to me?"

"Like I said, there was no need to get involved with you personally." The inu shrugged "You had everything you needed and I had no need to get attached with you."

"You had no need to get attached with me?" A heated rage now clearly radiating around the miko her eyes sparked at him. "Then why did you come to the hospital?"

"Miko, cease this fruitless snapping." He growled softly. "This one will not get attached. To no one! Not to the boy, not to you. You will live here as long as your humanity will allow you, but nothing more."

He looked so calm, so bored that she needed all her power not to throw something at him. She wanted nothing more then to tell him exactly what a pompous ass he was. She made a sharp turn, faced the door and opened it. Her hands slightly shaking with suppressed anger.

"Did the idea ever struck you that you were attached to Shippo the moment you took him in your care? " She asked her voice soft and icy like his own. "Did it ever occurred to you, that maybe it was at least to late for that the moment you came to me at the hospital? That this could be the moment you got attached to me?"

Not looking at him she left the room and slammed the door shut, making her way back to her friends and left him behind, alone with the thoughts whirling through his head.

* * *

A/N: Here you have another chapter. I´m so excited about what you think, so please read and review! Thank you!


	9. Tell Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures.

* * *

"Momma?" Shippo pocked his head in Kagome´s room, worry etched on his handsome face. "You have a minute for me?"

"Sure, come in, Shippo." She looked expectant at him. Slowly he walked in the room and over to her. "What bothers you?"

"Have you heard from Sesshōmaru these last days?" He rubbed his left hand. "He is kind of vanished."

"Vanished?" She didn´t know that she looked much like said male when she lifted one brow in question.

"Yeah, since the day Koga and his family came over." His fingers ragged trough his hair.

"Thats four days now." Her eyes widened at the realization. "I thought he is working and that´s why I didn´t see him. You should have said something!"

"I know, but I wasn´t worried at first. He does that from time to time. He vanishes for one or two days, but never more." Suddenly he looked more like the little boy she found all these years ago then the over a half century old male.

"Come over here, little one." She rolled back from her davenport, turned and rolled to her bed. Heaving herself on the mattress, she skidded back to lean at the headboard and patted the spot next to her. "Bring the phone and my mobile over here and sit down." Once he was seated, phone and mobile between them, she took his now much bigger hand in her small ones. "Okay, let us think it through. Have you tried to call him?"

"I did, ten, maybe twelve times, only his voicemail." He ticked one finger down. "I asked Osamu about him, he didn´t know." Next finger went down. "I checked his mails, send him five." Third finger was down. "And I..." He was interrupted by Kagome´s mobile that began playing a little tune. Gazing at the display she snapped it open.

"Sesshōmaru! Where are you?" She asked worried before he got a chance to say something.

_"Is this annoying kit of yours with you?_" Came his icy voice back. "He seemed to have lost his mobile."

"You are talking about Shippo, right?"

_"Is there anything you wish to tell me, miko?"_ For a second she was about to believe she had heard him chuckling.

"Er, no! Why?" Irritated she glanced at Shippo who looked puzzled back at her.

_"I thought you might have found more of these kits and hadn´t bothered to mention them."_ His deep voice was again smooth and void of any emotions. "Now hand the kit the phone."

"Where are you?" Shippo tried to sound angry not worried, but failed slightly.

"Boy! The mansion is better burning or either the miko or you are seriously injured for if it isn´t something like that I will ensure the later to you for disturbing me in such manner!" Now his voice cracked with ice.

"Er, no, the mansion is not burning and momma and me are both unharmed. But I was worried, it´s been four days now and..." The kitsune needed no longer trying to sound angry when he was cut of by the elder.

_"I´ll be back tonight,"_ said the elder on the other end of the line.

"When?" Came back the question from the boy.

_"That depends, I can´t say for sure. Don´t wait for me, we will talk tomorrow."_ Without waiting for an answer Sesshōmaru had hung up.

"Yes, thank you." Shippo sighed deeply and looked at Kagome. "You heard everything?"

"Yeah." Sympathy shone in her startling blue eyes, as she once again took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "Are you very angry at him?"

„No, not really. I´m more relieved he is ok. On his own way he told me that he was worried for us, too." Looking at his hands, he suddenly whispered. "Before I got you back he was for a very long time the only one I had left."

"Honey, there are some things I would like to ask you since we met again." She began carefully. "May I ask them?" Locking her gaze with his, she waited till he nodded at her. "Okay, the thing that occupied me most is why you ended up with Sesshōmaru out of all?"

"That is quiet simple. You have to thank Rin for that." A lop-sided grin appeared on his face.

"Rin?" Kagome looked puzzled at him. "Please, explain."

"After your return to your time Rin stayed with Kaede." Began Shippo to tell. "Sesshōmaru wanted to give her the choice. He said that she had to live with humans for a while to learn the ways of her kind before she can take the choice where she wanted to live."

"Like I told him." Her eyes went wide as the realization dawned her.

"Thought so." The boy nodded at her. "I will not tell you more about her, for I think it should be Sesshōmaru who tell you."

"I don´t think he will do that. I asked, but he didn´t answer me." A sad smile darkened her eyes.

"He will, believe me. He needs more time." He squeezed her hand reassuring. "Nonetheless she stayed in the village till the day she died. When it was clear, that she hadn´t much time left I brought her back to him. He had asked me to do so and I was more than willing.

We arrived a week before her demise and he brought her in her old room. Even after all these years he still had it and she said me it was all the same. The days went by and both of us spend as much time as possible with her. It was so hard to see her fading, momma. She was my childhood-friend. My best friend and everything I had left after the death of the others."

"Oh, Shippo!" Pulling him close, she cradled him to her chest, feeling him shifting to settle there. Softly stroking his hair she held him while he went on.

"The day she died came and she called for me. She made me promise I would stay with him, to watch over him and to make sure he would fulfill his own promise to her. I held her as long as I could." He pressed closer to her.

"Finally I felt that the death was already waiting at the foot of her bed and I send Jaken to get Sesshōmaru. " His voice a mere whisper. "She had asked me to stay in the shadows for she needed me to hear something.

I can tell you seeing this great Lord sitting there and giving her his farewell, I think it was one of the hardest things I ever experienced. After I heard what I was supposed to I fled in the woods surrounding the Shiro and cried like I hadn´t since the day I lost you. When she was gone I heard him howl. Only once, but believe me the grief rose my hackles and I felt like dying my self."

"I can imaging that." She whispered in his hair. "Tell me about these ominous promise."

"He didn´t tell you?" Lifting his head a little bit he looked at her. As she shook his head he sighed softly, settling back. "I can´t, it is his promise and I have no right to tell you. I can only tell you that one part of it was to keep me with him. I bet it wasn´t easy for him, but I let him not get rid of me. I simply stayed."

"What happened afterwards?" Her fingers gliding through his hair, stroking, caressing the pain at easy.

"I moved in the Shiro and Sesshōmaru quit talking." He shuddered at his memories about the silent lord. "You know that he was never a talker, but after Rin´s death he didn´t speak to no one, not even Jaken. He left notices with his orders and spend his time with traveling. I followed him most times. One day, must been so ten years after her demise I was on patrol alone and got attacked.

It had been five kurohyou-yōkai and they nearly killed me. Then out of nowhere Sesshōmaru was there and finished them of. He dragged me back in the Shiro and for the first time he spoke. Believe me, I had preferred he stayed silent. For the first time in my life I got spanked and I wasn´t able to sit for three days."

"Go on, please." She chuckled silently.

"I checked on Sango´s and Miroku´s family from time to time." He scented her spiked curiosity. "About thirty years after my encounter with the panthers I went back to the village to look for them. Different circumstances had made it impossible to go there for seven years and when I arrived I found that Edo had become a small town." Inhaling deeply he went on.

"When I made my way in the town a young monk stepped in my way. I could tell by his smell that he was one of the descendants I was looking for. Before I could say a word the boy throw sutras at me and tried to purify me."

"What? NO!" She was shellshocked and sat straight up. "How did you survive?"

"When I felt them at my skin I was sure I would die, but then they felt burning to the ground and there was a slight pink light surrounding me." A soft growl left his throat. "I fled before my instincts took over to never come back.

At the clearing with the well I transformed for the first time in my true form. I didn´t even know I had one till that point." He grinned up to her. "Again the pink light surrounded me and protected me from my bloodlust. The source was this." He pulled a silver chain out of his shirt. On the chain were a white fang and two dark beats left and right from it.

"Are this Inuyasha´s?" It hit her like a beat in her guts when he nodded. "Why do you have them?"

"Did Sesshōmaru tell you how he died?" He waited till she nodded then he went on. "Did he also tell you, that he held him till he made his last breath?"

"No..." Her voice was so soft that he nearly missed it.

"He did!" Shippo set slightly up to watch her face. "When we arrived at the battlefield Sesshōmaru, who wanted to visit Rin, came from the other side and all together we finished the demons of. Inuyasha was more dead than alive at this moment and Sesshōmaru kneeled at his side, holding him.

While he was dying he begged his brother not to bring him back, he said he didn´t want to live anymore and that he hoped to die that day." Not wanting to see her face, Shippo huddled back in her arms. "He said it was time for him to go and to be together again with Kikyo.

He said that he was a little bit happy that you stayed at the other side for he knew now that he would have never been able to love you like you deserved it." He looked up and waited for her to cry, but she didn´t.

"Go ahead." She looked with sad eyes down at him.

"Then he asked him to take the rosary after his demise and to share it with me and Kirara, so it would protect us." Her kit went on with his story. "He wished to be buried at Kikyos side. We all didn´t know what he meant concerning the rosary, until that day in Edo and we still don´t know why it didn´t protect him.

In the end Inyasha pulled Sesshōmaru down, whispered something in his ear. I don´t know what he told him, but I have a slight idea, that he told him to look for you and where exactly you came from. Also do I believe that he told him to take their fathers fang." Now he was the one who cried silent tears at his memories of these long gone days and the lost of his friends.

"Do you wish to stop?" Her hands were still stroking him, tangling in his hair. "You don´t have to tell me. I thought it would be hard for you that´s why I asked Sesshōmaru to tell me first hand. But he didn´t tell me much."

"No, we will go on, it is okay." His voice was sad, but firm. "I can image how short spoken he was and to be true it reliefs me to tell you all this." Taking a deep breath he went on. "When he was gone Sesshōmaru took the rosary and we buried him.

Back at the Shiro he brought it to a goldsmith and the one made these chains out of them. Sesshōmaru himself carries his almost always, just like me and before you ask, when we were swimming we both took it of. I can´t say why we did, Maybe we thought it wasn´t the time to show you. I brought one chain in the village and gave it Kirara, she still carries it."

"She is still alive?" Somehow she had always believed that Kirara was dead like her mistress. "Where is she?"

"She is at the Shiro. When I went there she came with me. Do you wish to see her? I can ask Osamu to get her for you."

"That would be wonderful!" She nodded grateful.

"Good, I´ll arrange that. How about I get us some food and something to drink now and afterwards we go on?"

"Sounds good to me." She watched him as he sat up. He bend down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. With a small smile he turned, rose from the bed and left the room for said things. A deep frown adorned her forehead as she gazed out of the window, questions and thoughts whirling in her head.

* * *

Translation: kurohyou = panther

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I´m so looking forward to hear your opinion for this chapter. Thank you all!


	10. And The Story Goes On

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures.

* * *

In the kitchen Shippo gathered some sandwiches, coke and finally a little surprise he wrapped up safely in a towel. Grabbing two spoons he headed back upstairs where Kagome was waiting for him. He paused at the doorway of her room, looking at her. She looked almost like the last time they saw each other in past.

Now he was the same high as Miroku had been and with that a good 4 inches higher than Kagome´s 5'1. It was kind of odd that he was looking down at her instead of up. The other significant difference was her hair. It was waist-long and mostly braided. All in all she was more matured, her figure more curvy and feminine.

He was still wondering over her flawless skin and her slightly different scent. The hard he tried he couldn´t figure out what was different. It was as if something was missed in her scent of vanilla and jasmine. She turned her head and smiled at him. Another thing that gives him headaches. Her smile had alway been kind of blinding now it merely reached her eyes.

"Still hungry?" He went over to her and sat back on his spot at her side. "I´ve got one sandwich with ham and cheese and one with tuna. Which would you like to have?"

"Tuna please." She took the offered food and a bottle of coke from him. When she put the ice-cold bottle between her legs she caught his weird look and smiled at him. "I don´t feel anything, remember? Not even the cold, so it is okay."

"I know, sorry." He looked apologetically at her. "Shall I tell you the rest of our story? I´ll make a short summary otherwise we would sit here for the next month and you said nonetheless you had some more questions."

"Yes please!" She stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth, took the coke and opened it. While she took the first sip she looked expectant at him.

"Ok, after my encounter with the monk things for the demons went downward." He began his story anew. "Ningens had spread over the years. More and more of them invaded the demon lands, they burnt down forests, built more and more settlements and then they began to ran rampage. Mikos, monks, but also normal peasants and warriors began strategic to comb the lands for demons and to kill them."

"Oh kami." She whispered, eyes wide with horror as the pictures built up in her mind by his words.

"Sesshōmaru and me were one of the first that went into hiding and began to blend in." He grinned at her surprised face. "Many of the other demons laughed at us and called us weak. Koga and his tribe were amongst them and that was when we lost contact for a long while.

I tried to fight Sesshōmaru´s decision about that, told him we had to fight not to cower. But he said to me that this was not the time for fighting in the open. At this words I began to see what he meant. Out of the sight of the humans we fought those who tried to harm us and now Sesshōmaru is the last of the old Lords that had survived and saved his fortune, lands and estates."

"Wow!" Kagome nearly choked at her coke. "I didn´t know that he is indeed still the Lord of the Western Lands."

"Yeah, kind of cool, don´t you think?" Shippo grinned at her, then he end down and picked up his surprise. "Dessert?"

"What is it?" Curiously she took the offered spoon and began to laugh when she saw what was in the towel. "Ice-cream! Perfect!"

"Good!" Grinning he dug his own spoon in the soft slightly melted ice-cream.

"I wonder why he never took a mate." Biting her lower lip she looked at her spoon. "He must be in need of an heir all these years and since he never made you officially his son."

"That is something that makes me also wonder from time to time." He admitted and licked his spoon. "Because even if he had made me his son, I can´t be his heir. I have to be his own blood and flesh for that."

The kitsune shrugged. "When I asked him once why he didn´t take a mate or at least sire a heir he said, that he only met one female that would have been worthy for both but back then she was not within his reach and even if she would have been he had simply never seen her as such till it was to late."

"Do you know of whom he was talking?" She rose her brows in question, sticking the spoon in her mouth.

"I don´t know. Maybe it was Kagura." He began to grin at this idea. "After all we had witnessed he seemed to have felt something for her." Spooning some more ice-cream in his mouth he looked at her.

"Yeah, maybe. It couldn´t be Rin. I believe that she was always nothing other than his daughter for him." She smiled at the thought of his little girl. "But maybe it was someone completely different we don´t know or see as such. It can be someone he met before us or within the time between our reunion."

"Yeah, maybe." He nodded. A mischievous grin appeared on his face and suddenly Kagome had ice-cream on her nose. Within seconds both tussled laughing over the bed.

* * *

Absently gazing out of the window he noticed that they were pulling up in front of the mansion. He waited until the driver had rounded the car and opened his door. Nodding at the male he climbed out, his small suitcase in his hand.

He would have preferred other ways to traveling, faster ways, but it would have been far to sensational yet on the other side he would have been very much faster. Slowly he made his way to the door, took his key out and opened it.

The hall was nearly dark, only two soft lamps half way upstairs on both sides lit it dimly. The yōkais in the house didn´t need it, but they had installed it for their human guests and now they were lit each night for the miko. One slender brow rose in his bangs as he noticed the small figure huddled against the bottom steps.

"Welcome home." She looked tired. Her wheelchair stood within her reach next to the staircase. For a moment he simple looked at her, smiling inwardly. Within two steps he was in front of her and hunkered down.

"Neck." He ordered softly and she laid her arms around his neck. With one arm he scooped her up while the other still holds his suitcase. Standing up he shifted her in a safe position and began to climb the stairs. He felt how she cuddled against his chest, sure she wouldn´t do so if she weren´t so sleepy and smirked slightly.

"Where have you been?" Groggily she blinked up at his stony face. "We were worried."

"I noticed that." Looking down at her he thought for a moment if he should tell her now or wait. "I was in need of the advice of an elder."

"Did you get it?" She felt his arm tighten slightly around her.

"I did." He arrived at his room, elbowed the door open and put his suitcase on the bed. "I came to an important decision."

"Will you tell me?" She felt him shifting her, so he could held her with both arms.

"I went to see Bokuseno." Catching her questioning gaze he sighed softly. "The old tree demon."

"He is still alive?" Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha mentioned him, he must have been ancient even back then!"

"He is both, ancient and alive." Before she could ask how he opened the door to her room, went inside and to her bed. "His forest stands on my lands and I protected this forest for the ningens. So he is still alive." Pulling the comforter aside he laid her carefully in the bed. "He had always been my adviser, wether I liked it or not and over the years I have learned how valuable he is for me. I esteem him very much." Silently he asked himself what it was with her that she had the ability to make him talking. He noticed her stunned face.

"It seems after all I´ve learned about you today, my Lord, that you are capable of having emotions. Maybe even to love?" Anxious she watched his features. He put the comforter over her and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"I never said I´m not. But to be capable of something doesn´t mean you act on it." His trademark brow rose back in his bangs. "The past centuries taught me that you have to give in some emotions, even if it inflicts pain for you, but I preferred the pain. I think, I needed someone who pointed that out for me." As he saw the deep frown on her face he gave her a soft grin. "I know what you think, you are asking yourself why I answer instead of killing you, like I would have thought of back then. Don´t fear, little one, I won´t." She blushed.

"I didn´t thought you would kill me, I just asked myself why you are telling me these things." Her blush deepened at his shrug. "Will you tell me what kind of decision you made?"

"Hn." He nodded. "I´ve decided, that Shippo will become my son within the court and I would like that he will become yours too."

"Wait! How, I mean..." Panic rose in her chest.

"You are both my pack." She tried to sit up, but he put a hand on her shoulder, holding her gently down. "Shippo should have been my son for long time now, but I was to proud to admit that to myself. I could not see you as a daughter, but you have always been his mother and if we made you this in front of the court you will become automatically part of my pack." He took her hand for a moment. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Wow..." She couldn´t describe the feelings that whirled through her. Looking at the great demon on her side she tried to seize them. "But why?"

"You have no family left, so you are now to life with us and if my suspicion is right you will have to stick with us for long time. In our world you need the protection of a pack to survive, thats why. I can´t deny this to you as I promised I would do so."

"Is this the only reason? Please, Sesshōmaru, tell me what promise you´re always talking about and why now?" With a pleading look she met his eyes.

"When the time is right I explain the promise to you. Be patient." He gave her a light nod. "Do you remember our little encounter before I left?"

"Sure." Her blush came back at full force.

"I think it was the catalyst. I went to Bokuseno for him telling me, that everything is fine as it is and there is no need for anything more. But instead he told me the opposite. He told me what within me I already knew and now I will act on it." His face was serious but in his eyes was something she couldn´t grab, something almost soft. Asking himself again what made him tell her so much he rose from her side. "There was something else I needed his advice for, but this I will tell you and Shippo tomorrow."

"You have changed over these centuries, Sesshōmaru. I never thought you would talk so much." As she watched his face in the moonlight something within her seemed to click in place.

"I have." He bend down, pushed a wondering strand of hair behind her round ear and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Before she could react he turned away from her, placing his hand on the door-handle. "I will never say this again, so listen good. I have experienced many things over these centuries, I have lost many, seen many die, some should, some not.

I have been gone trough hell and back. But I have also gained some things and as I must admit, some of the most important ones because of you. I thing lately I´ve been to blind and to proud for far to long and far to many things and I grateful that you and the elder opened my eyes."

The next thing she knew was that he had left. Dumbfound she laid there trying to grab what he just said.

* * *

A/N: I hope that I stayed in my plot/ style and pushed Sesshōmaru not to much out of character. He will not loose his gruffiness, but as I wrote before I think you can´t experience somethings without changing. I also find thought that for me it would be logically, as I see him as a very intelligent strategist, that he would be one of the first that sees the necessity to find the "enemy" from within. So, please read and review! (Am I allowed to say I´m a little bit afraid?)


	11. Making Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures.

* * *

Sitting at his desk he was struggling to keep a hugh yawn under lock. After his conversation with the miko at his arrival he had laid awake for nearly the rest of the night. Now his retainer was standing in front of him, rambling over some boring absolutely none important issues.

His plan had been to take the day of, invite the boy and the young woman for a big breakfast somewhere in the city and to talk to them. But when he was on his way to them this fool of an usagi yōkai had caught up with him and told him that there were to many important things waiting to handle them all on his own.

So he found himself sitting here inside of his room for hours and listening to the stupid hare while he rambled over minor problems and stupid little conflicts that could have been easily dealt with later or by some of the other lords. Inching closer to the window with his chair he leaned back and gazed out. A soft sigh escaped him as he heard his retainer turn another page on his notepad.

Leaning back he caught a glimpse of Kagome. She was sitting within her wheelchair on the large open grassland in the backyard, a bow in her hands and a quiver hanging at the back. A target was placed at the farthest end of the meadow. When she made a move to grab an arrow he heard someone call out for her to stop.

He watched as Shippo´s sensei came running across the meadow. The old inu was snarling at the young woman to stop her idiotic behavior. Weapons were not made for woman and no one had allowed her to use the bow and the target.

Kagome locked her gaze on the male, notched the arrow and send it without looking glowing with her powers straight in the middle of the target. The face of the pompous old male was priceless. If it would´nt have been for his famous self-control he would have been fallen of his chair from laughter.

Allowing himself a small grin he saw Shippo come running from the dojo where he must have been training with his sensei, his sword still in his hand. Sesshōmaru turned around gazing at the yōkai in front of him.

"Osamu?" His gaze seemed to freeze the other male on spot.

"H-Hai, my Lord?" The hind legs of his retainer were shaking slightly.

"I assume there nothing important left." Bringing the tips of his fingers together Sesshōmaru looked over the papers on the desk. "I will take my leave for today. Tell Ryo that he should await us. He knows. Ah, and Osamu, you will not disturb me unless it is from great importance."

"Hai, Sesshōmaru-sama!" Osamu bowed and stayed bend over until his lord had left the room. Releasing the breath he had hold unconscious he straightened his figure and rushed to work.

* * *

Shippo stared wide eyed at Sesshōmaru and Kagome that were sitting in front of him on the couch. For it was to late to go out now, Sesshōmaru had brought them to the reading room. The elder male had come outside to catch the miko and him and now they were lolling at the comfortable furniture, hot chocolate and cookies on the table between them.

Rain had set in and was softly pattering at the windows, the french door and the surface of the roof deck. He leaned slightly forward in his armchair and examined the two. Kagome was sitting in the left corner of the couch, her cup in the hands, warming her cold fingers.

Her face was warm and open, her gaze seemed to overflow with joy and love for him. Sesshōmaru, who was sitting in the other corner, had his arm propped his right elbow on the armrest beside him, his fist on the temple. His attitude emotionless as ever he leaned almost lazy at the rest behind him.

"Okay, let me repeat that, so I´m sure I understood you right. You want to make me your son? In front of the court? And hers too?" Shippo bend further forward, fixing his gaze on Sesshōmaru´s cold one. A slight nod was all he needed. He lolled himself over the table at Kagome, embracing her so tight that she was choking. Luckily Sesshōmaru had managed to grab her cup from her before the hot liquid was spilled on her. "This is fantastic!"

"Shippo... Can´t... Breath!" Desperately she tried to loosen his grip on her. "PLEASE!"

"Oh, sorry momma!" Shippo released her and made a turn to the right. "Am I dead if I hug you too?"

"Surely" A soft smirk appeared on Sesshōmaru´s face. Before any of them could do or say something else someone knocked softly at the door. "Enter!"

"Hello there." Ryo sticked his head trough the door and smiled at them. "Everything is prepared. If you would follow me."

"Eh? What is it about?" Shippo looked expectantly at his soon to be parents, but Kagome looked with the same confusion at Sesshōmaru.

"Remember that I told you about a second thing I needed advice for?" As she nodded he went on. "Well, we will test now if the elder and me were right. Come!" He rose from the couch, picked her up and set her in the wheelchair. Grabbing the handles he pushed her out of the room and followed by Ryo, Shippo close behind them.

* * *

"I noticed in the hospital that your hearing seemed to be better then normal for a human." Ryo sat on his desk in his office in the hospital wing. "Also Sesshōmaru noticed that you were reacting to some scents a human normally wouldn´t." Kagome looked confused from one male to the other.

"Also Shippo mentioned that your scent has changed. I didn´t notice it at first, but he is right, there is something absent in your scent." Sesshōmaru, who was sitting like Shippo on a chair next to her, turned to face her. "I noticed every time we met in the past that you had a quiet different scent then most humans, it is pleasing. But all humans have a special scent in common and you had it too."

"Must have been my soap." Kagome blushed prettily.

"No, it´s your natural scent, momma. Most humans back then smelled real bad, ok most yōkai too, but humans were mostly real bad." Shippo grinned. "But Sesshōmaru is right, I noticed that there is something different now and I told him. I just can´t put my finger on what is different now."

"Maybe I can help you figure it out. Shippo?" The boy looked at Sesshōmaru. "_What_ smell have all humans in common?"

"The smell of... O-oh!" Shippo paled. "NO! But that would mean..." He stared at Sesshōmaru then at Ryo. "Did you notice that too?"

"I did, but also something else." With a nod Ryo looked at the young woman in front of him. "Your healing rate is much to high for a human."

"Wait, wait! What smell is missing?" Looking from one to the other she was completely confused now. "And what do you mean with for a human?"

"As much as I noticed so far your healing-rate and your senses seemed to be nearly as good as that of an inu-hanyo." As he saw her shocked face he lifted a hand. "Don´t worry, you are human, that´s for sure. I made some tests back at the hospital." Giving her a warm smile, Ryo tapped on a file next to him. "But something of you has changed. As both, Shippo and Sesshōmaru, assured me that it was not that case when they met you 500 years ago. I would like to make some more tests to see how much you are effected. Is it ok for you?"

"But what had effected me and what is it with this scent?" Turning she looked helpless at Shippo. "Would some one please tell me what this is all about?"

"Let us make the tests and then we will talk about the results and what conclusions we can draw of this. As for the scent, I would like to explain this to you when we have all results." Sesshōmaru rose from his chair. "Let´s start with your scent." He took a box from a shelf behind him and went to a table. "Come over here, miko." He opened the box and took a tablet with many little vials out. "Tell me what you smell."

"Ok..." She had made her way to him, followed by Shippo and Ryo. Positioning herself on the opposite side of the table she took the first vial from him and sniffed hesitantly. A grin spread over her face. "Shippo!"

"Yeah!" Her kit slammed his fist in the air and grinned. "Good!"

"Next one, please." She took the second vial and sniffed. "That smells like... I know this, but it´s been a while." Another sniff and a smile spread over her face. "Kirara!"

"Correct. You will surely notice, that the scents are getting lighter and less known with each vial." Sesshōmaru gave her the next one and watched her sniffing. Behind her Ryo was scribbling in his file.

"Well... I know this... Oh!" She blushed. "This Kagome smells Sesshōmaru." Everybody except said male laughed at this and he nodded his approval handing her the next.

* * *

He bend down, lifted her up and sat with her on a deckchair. Placing her on his lap he wrapped a blanket around her and pulled her against his chest. Holding her in a loose embrace he began to rumble deep in his chest. For a little while they were sitting in comfortable silence.

"I don´t know what to think." Leaning further in his embrace she sighed softly. "Why or better how?"

"I can´t say for sure. But Bokuseno meant that it could be something like a last revenge from Magatsuhi."

"Please explain that to me." Tilting her head slightly back she looked at him.

"I can only assume that there was kind of a side-effect on your wish. It seems as if some of Inuyasha´s abilities were conveyed on you and Bokuseno meant that also your forever had effected you." His golden eyes were trained on the moon, he didn´t want to see her face at this. "This missing scent of yours...You´re missing the scent of death, Kagome."

"No, this is impossible! You mean, I... NO!" She was shaking at the thought what that could mean. "No..."

"I´m not sure, this is something only time will show us, but it seems that you, like a yōkai, have stopped to age." His rumbling rose a little bit and began to sooth her overstrung nerves. "I understand, that this is quiet a shock."

"I don´t know how to handle these news." Her voice was so soft that he nearly missed her words. "I also don´t know if I like this or hate it."

"Well, as I said, I understand you. These heightened senses must be confusing for you, but they have also positive effects. It is much easier to protect you that way and we need to protect you." He patted her knee. "And for the last thing, look at it from this side: If we are right, than Shippo must never fear to loose his mother to a human death."

"And you?"

"I would not loose the next human in my pack." He still didn´t look at her. This time he didn´t want her to see what was clearly shown in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Here you go! Next chapter ready to read and review. Please give me some feedback!


	12. Everything Is Crashing Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures.

* * *

December had arrived and the life in the mansion seemed to flow smooth less between their inhabitants. The dai was working, fulfilling his duties as lord and scarring the living daylight out of his employees. Yet there were rumors, that he was no longer completely insufferable.

The boy and his chosen mother were spending their days split between their studies, jobs and their different trainings. Kagome was working with Kanaye for nearly two month now and it seemed that she was now able to handle more and more things on her own.

Both of them had become good friends and were often laughing and joking while they were working. From time to time the young ookami managed to take her out for a movie or a dinner. Most times Shippo went with them, but today they were on her own.

He stood at the window and looked at the illuminated forecourt. Unmoving he watched as the young male lifted her out of the car, placed her tenderly in the wheelchair and closed the door. He watched him as he turned and knelt in front of her.

The other took her hands, minding his sharp claws. He heard them talking quietly, to quiet even for his keen hearing and the safety glass in the window. The young woman smiled at something the ookami in front of her said.

His breathing seemed to stop as he watched him rising a little bit, moving to close the gap between them. In the second her hand came to rest on his chest he turned abrupt and stepped away. Anger flared around him, his eyes began tinting red. Before he know what he was doing he left the room and was on top of the staircase.

He heard her soft farewell, the car leaving and the key in the door. He pushed his yōkai back, masked his scent, his aura, hiding in the dark of the shadows around him. Patiently he waited as the door opened and she wheeled herself inside. She closed the door behind her and turned to the elevator. The moment he appeared in front of her she let out a little scream.

"Sesshōmaru! You nearly scared me to death!" She was was pale and put a slender hand on her chest.

"Had a nice evening as it seems." He growled at her.

"Yes, it was nice. Why? What is wrong?" Something was off, she couldn´t sense him as he seemed to mask himself. She searched his face for any sign what had happened, but it was so cold, so expressionless like she had seen it so many times 500 years ago. Suddenly she feared the being in front of her a little bit. This was not the male she had come to know the last months, this was the predator she and her friends had feared in the Feudal Area.

"You couldn´t help yourself, right? Couldn´t get the father anymore so you took the son." His eyes were narrowed, but she could see the red in the edges.

"Please?" She was completely confused at his words, didn´t know what to think at them and his strange behavior. "What do you mean?"

"This one saw you, little miko!" He snarled at her, trying to keep his beast in check. Not knowing himself what angered himself his anger only rose.

"Would you please tell me what you are talking about?" She couldn´t help herself, she was getting more and more angry. "What the hell is your _problem_? What did you see?"

"This Sesshōmaru saw you messing around with the ookami!" His voice was raw, sounding more animalistic then human at these words. "This one will not allow such a thing! This one was aware about your soft spot for the ookamis, but you will stop this! This will never happen again!"

"Excuse me?" She didn´t know if she should laugh or cry. "First of all, it is none of your business if and if not I´m messing around with anyone, as you pleased to place it, which I wasn´t. I´m a adult woman and you are not in the position to tell me what to do or what not."

"Oh yes! This one is more then in the position to tell you!" He bend down, grabbing the armrests of her wheelchair, digging his claws inside. "You are living in _my_ house, under _my_ protection! You are part of _my_ pack and there for this one is more then in the position to tell you what to do! You will stop this behavior or you will be punished!"

"Listen to me, Mr.! If you believe you can punish me, for whatever you have in your mind, you are damn wrong! What is wrong with you? Kanaye is a friend of my, I don´t know what you think you saw, but there has nothing happened and even if! He brought me home, we said farewell, he drove." She shook her head at him. "And now I would like to go to bed. Would you please let go? I´m tired and you´re destroying my wheelchair!"

"You will not see him again, I will put an end on this! You will not leave for this mangy wolf!" Absolutely pissed off he gave the wheelchair a slight shake to clarify his point.

"I don´t know what´s wrong with you tonight, but I think it is better we continue this tomorrow. You seem to be out of your mind. Now let go, please." She tried to calm both of them down, flaring her aura, trying to sooth him with it. His only reaction was a angry flaring of his on aura, that pushed hard against hers. "Or you tell me at least what exactly is wrong. What do you mean with leave?"

"You don´t want to obey? Good! Then there is only one thing left: Go! Leave!" He pushed her away, nearly tipping the wheelchair. At some point he had lost control over his words and actions. "NOW!"

"Wait! Did you just throw me out?" She met him with complete disbelief. "You didn´t do that, don´t you?" Before he could answer and voice his anger they were disturbed.

"Momma? Sesshōmaru?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Shippo appeared at the top of the staircase. Slowly making his way down he looked at them. "What´s wrong?"

"He throw me out." Kagome still couldn´t believe it. "And he didn´t even tell me what exactly is his problem."

"What?" Shippo looked from her to Sesshōmaru and saw the elder male nod. It had been centuries when he had seen him in such a mood. "You throw her out? Why, the hell did you do that?" For a few seconds he thought the inu was hesitating.

"The miko is misbehaving, it is better she leaves us now before it is to late." Somehow the dai had managed to pull himself together and replace his cold facade. "You will leave now, miko. You are no longer welcome." He made a move to leave, but Shippo caught him at his sleeve.

"What do you mean? What happened?" He pulled at his sleeve. "Answer me!" With a swift move the sleeve was freed.

"It is none of your business, boy. Go back to your room." Sesshōmaru began to climb the stairs. "Now!"

"She has to leave and you don´t wont to tell me the reason? Fine!" Shippo turned to Kagome. "Wait here, I´ll grab our things and we´re out here in five minutes."

"No one said you could leave too, kit!" Making a sharp turn on the middle of the staircase, Sesshōmaru glared at him. "You will stay."

"Oh, forget it! I´m a free male! When you throw her out, I´ll leave too. Remember that I told you I would do so?" Shippo shot an angry look at the other male. "If you want us to stay, then you could at least tell us what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Shippo!" Making her way over to her angry son, Kagome placed a soothing hand on his arm. "You don´t have to leave. I´ll go to a hotel tonight. I´m sure tomorrow..."

"No!" In a protective move he took her hand in his. "He wants you to leave, ok, but then I´ll go too. He had known that I would do so. I told him at the beginning."

"You will stay! Don´t you see what is happening? First this and then before we know she is up and away and you will stay behind. I´M NOT WILLING TO HANDLE THAT AND A BROKEN KIT AGAIN!" Sesshōmaru himself was surprised as he yelled the last sentence.

"THEN TELL ME AT LEAST WHAT I´VE DONE!" Kagome was now yelling too, she felt so helpless. "WHAT? AND WHY SHOULD I LEAVE?"

"I SAW YOU KISS THE MUTT!" Moving to fast for their eyes he appeared in front of her. "I will not allow this, better you leave now before the pain in unbearable."

"Sesshōmaru!" She made a move to touch him, but he jumped back. "You got that all wrong, I didn´t..."

"I saw it, miko! Now leave! And you!" He turned to Shippo, not caring any longer about his actions. This was no longer about the behavior of the miko, this was about his pride, his honor. He had made his statement, given her an instruction and she was not willing to obey her alpha. The pack had to obey his alpha or the trouble had to be dislodged. "If you leave now, there is no way back. OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" With these words he vanished to the top of the staircase and glared down at them. "You´ve got 20 minutes."

"Sesshōmaru!" Kagome rolled as close to the staircase as possible. "Please listen to me! We will leave for now, ok. We will go to Shippo´s apartment and stay there till you are on your mind again. If you´re ready come and get us, we will be there leave.

But know this. I never kissed Kanaye. He wanted, but I said no and if you would use this superior nose of yours instead of yelling, you would know I´m not lying." She inhaled deeply. Waiting a short moment for him to say something. When nothing came she went on.

"I don´t really think this is about me kissing anybody. We would never leave you, both of us. Even if Shippo said so. If you will let us, we will be there for you forever. If not in person, then in mind. You said we are your pack, remember?

Pack does that. I don´t know what it is about this vow of yours, but I will give you one of mine: If you let me I will be with you forever." Fighting the tears that were welling in her eyes she blinked up to him. "You don´t even have to apologize, just come to us, ok?"

"Leave!" Without looking back he left them behind, no longer able to look at them. Not daring to think, that maybe she was right. The scent of the ookami was on her that was for sure. But if he had kissed her, wouldn´t it be different? It didn´t matter as it didn´t matter what she had vowed seconds ago, they were leaving and it was better that way.

Sitting on his bed he heard them moving and whispering, collecting their things. After ten minutes he heard her stop in front of his door. For five minutes he stared at the door, waiting for her to knock and enter like she had done so many times before. On the other side of the door she seemed to wait as well, knowing exactly that he could sense her.

Then he heard her moving again and entering her room one more time. He heard them bringing their luggage down and finally he heard the front door snapping in its lock. They were gone. Groaning he laid his face in his hands and shook his head. He was on his own again, after over 500 years he was finally complete on his own again.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I´m excited on your opinions.


	13. Stubborness

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures.

* * *

He tilted his head back and looked up at the 6th floor. It had been a while since he had been here for the last time. Straightening his heavy bag full of medical books he made his way to the front door and pressed his thumb on the bell. As he heard her voice he said his name and pushed the door open the moment she unlocked it.

He took the elevator and waited patiently until it reached its destination. The door was already open when he left it and she was waiting with a soft smile for him. Rolling a little bit back she let him inside.

"Welcome, Ryo. Come inside!" Kagome stretched herself to close the door and turned her wheelchair. "Let me show you our little shelter."

"It would be a pleasure for me." Smiling Ryo followed behind her in the apartment. It was a open spacious place. It had changed a little bit. He could see that she had used some little things to make it little more homelike.

The furniture was still the same, modern but comfy. The main room held a lounge with a large flatscreen in front, a big table and large modern paintings on the walls. On the wooden floor were some soft w oven rugs and light filtered through large windows and a french door, that led on a big balcony.

The large open kitchen was separated from the rest of the room with a high bar. One door led to a spacious bathroom with a shower, a bath tub and two rectangular basins. In the backside of the flat were two small bedrooms with big futons on the floor. Everything was clean and tidy, but still strangely sterile.

Somehow it was obvious that this apartment was a transient-solution. Shippo had won it at a silly bet from one of his friends. It was used for renting or for clients that stayed for a while and needed their own space. While he wandered through the rooms Ryo noticed something real important. Nearly everything was out of reach for Kagome in her wheelchair.

She could´nt even use the shower on her own because it was not barrier-free and the futon was so low, that she had for sure difficulties to raise herself up in her wheelchair. When she made her way in the kitchen he saw that she couldn´t even make a coup of tea.

"Let me help you." Quickly he stepped beside her and grabbed the kettle. "How do you handle this when you´re alone here?"

"I´m hardly here on my own. Like Shippo I spend much time at the university and when I´m here, Shippo is too. He helps me with everything." Smiling she shrugged and took the cups he handed her. "When I know that I´ll be alone I prepare it. I must admit I don´t like the way it is that much, but it´s ok."

"But this place is hardly suitable for you." Ryo carried the full teapot to the table and sat it down. He put his bag down and began to unpack the books he brought for her. "Why don´t you two come home eventually?"

"Ryo, we can´t and you know that. Why did you think asked you to come over here for working and my check-up?" Her smile was sad as she laid her hand for a moment on his. "I´m sure sooner or later we can come back."

"Look, little one, it´s been now nearly two weeks." He poured tea in her cup. "I don´t know much over pack-rules, but this is daft. You know he is to proud and to stubborn, so why can´t you just come over and talk to him again?"

"It would make everything worse, believe me. No, this is up to him." Squeezing his hand she gave him a small smile. "If he lets us, we will come back instantly, but for now all we can do is waiting." With a soft sigh she took her own books, pen and papers. "Now, don´t let us talk about it anymore. You are here to help me with my paper. Please let´s begin."

* * *

"Wait for me, Shippo!" Akane shouted and sped up to catch up with the kitsune in front of her. "Whoa! You are fast."

"Sorry, but I´m in a hurry." The male gave her an apologetic smile. "Kagome will be home soon and she needs my help."

"Oh, sure, mind if I come with you? I would like to see her." Desperately trying to match his wide strikes Akane was nearly running to stay by his side. „How is she by the way? Has one of you get a word from the lord?"

"No." He shook his head, a sad feeling spread in his chest. "Not in person at least. Kagome met Dr. Shoken three days ago. Don´t look at me that way. He helps her with an important paper."

„Sorry, I didn´t want to impute something to her. What did he say?"

"Not much, I think we are still on the hold." With a sigh Shippo pulled his keys out and played with them. "There isn´t very much we can do. He is our alpha, so he has to decide when it is time for us to go home."

"But I don´t understand why you are in this with her. Sure, you see her as your mother, but nonetheless..." She shrugged and gave him a side glance. "I mean you did nothing wrong and whatever she had done it can´t be that worse. Also, there were now even more rumors about you two, now that you live alone in this flat... Maybe it would have been better to let her leave on her own?"

"Kagome did nothing and I would never let her alone! She was always there for me whenever it was possible for her. The last thing I can do now is to be there for her. She needs my help." He growled at her. „Especially, when she is innocent. Your brother caused the whole situation! He must have told you."

"What? Kanaye? No! What did the stupid do?" Wide blue eyes looked full of shocked at green angry ones.

"He tried to kiss her. Sesshōmaru saw it and jumped false conclusions. So here we are." Huffing angrily the kitsune kicked a little stone. "Kagome says Kanaye is to much the son of his father and told him that it is better if they quit working together till everything is sorted."

"Kami! The boy is a hopeless case! I swear you, I spank the baka!" Throwing her arms over her head she rolled her eyes. "I saw them together and I can tell you she did nothing what should have encouraged him to do something like that."

"I know that, remember?" He snapped at her.

"Sorry, sure you do!" Akane shook her head. "How long are you two now in this situation?"

"Two weeks and one day." With a dark look he kicked the little stone again and send it flying like a bullet.

"Don´t you think you should try and talk to Sesshōmaru-Sama? He can´t really blame the both of you for the stupidity of my brother." In a sudden move she grabbed his hand. "We can go now. I´ll accompany you, then it can´t go all worse, son´t you think?"

"No, I already said it. It´s up to him." Withdrawing his hand from her Shippo shook his head. "Besides that, he would not listen to me. I must also admit, that the only thing I worry about at the moment is how Kagome will handle the next four days."

"What is in this days?"

"I have to go to China, for a business-trip. She says it is ok, but I know it is not." Looking helpless the kitsune played with his keys again. "She can´t do much on her own in this stupid apartment." Meanwhile they had arrived in front of the apartment-building. Unlocking the door he stepped aside to let the female in.

"You know what? I´ll ask her if she would like to stay that time with my family and me." Smiling Akane punched the elevator-button. "Dad will be thrilled to have her there, me too, I like her. Mom will be happy too and Kanaye is on Hawaii for vacation since last monday. He will stay there at least two weeks, so no worries about unwanted encounters."

"Sounds good... Then let´s hope she will agree with it." With a deep sigh Shippo crossed his claws and stepped in the elevator.

* * *

"_Taisho_!"

"Sesshōmaru-sama! It´s Koga speaking." Nervously he fingered a small talisman on his desk. "I´ll call to inform you that Kagome is staying with me and Ayame for the next four days."

_"The miko is none of my concern, Ookami."_ His voice was cold as a blizzard and made Koga wonder if his ear was freezing over at this moment.

"Sure she is. Look, I heard the stupid story from my son and you can believe me that the boy get his punishment." Suddenly the wolf was grinning. "It was quiet effective I must admit, the boy is on Hawaii at the moment to recover."

"_Good_."

"Don´t you think it is time to bury your pride and get the little one home? She misses you, the boy does the same." Trying to sound casual Koga pressed the talisman between his claws.

_"No."_ The inu sounds determined cool.

"But, look, have you been recently at the apartment? She can´t live there with her handicap." Out of the corner of his eyes Koga could see Ayame entering his study and sitting herself on the corner of his desk at his side. "And it is not her fault, that our whelp acted like a lovesick teenager. You can´t really want to punish her for that. She is your pack, yours to protect, your..."

"_Mind your words! This is not your business. This one does as he pleases and if I assume that she is to punish, she will be!_" Sesshōmaru´s words were low and sharp. "_This one needs no advice how to handle his pack. She and the kit didn´t behave and that is their punishment._"

"But..."

"_No! So, if you don´t have anything important I will hang up now, there are important things waiting for me._" Before the other male get a chance to answer that the yōkai-lord had cut the line.

"We need to do something, Koga." Ayame´s looked at him full of concern. "It´s getting worser every day that passes. He needs the pup and the miko."

"Yes..." Koga turned with his chair and looked out of the window. On the green in the backyard laid a big blanket full of toys, a little giggling ookami pup and a softly smiling miko. "And they need him."

* * *

A/N: Here is the next one. Please read and review. I´m cant wait to read your opinions. I promise the situation will be fixed soon, but I thought they needed a little time to sulk and a good reason to get back together.


	14. Hide And Seek

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures.

* * *

Akane shivered in sympathy for Kagome. Koga had just taken her and Taiki inside and she looked a little bit frozen. Handing her a cup of tea and some chocolate cake on a plate.

"Wow, you have my deepest respect." She grinned at the young miko in front of her. "Nearly two hours at this temperatures on a blanket in the garden and as if this is not enough you had my hyper-energetic brother with you."

"It was fun and it wasn´t that cold." Kagome grinned back and grabbed a fork from her. "The blanket had a thermo-underside and your brother is a little heater himself. Especially if he crawls all over you." Both females were laughing and began digging in their cake.

"Here you are! Taiki is on his way for his nap?" Akame seated herself next to her daughter. "Oh please, honey, can I have some tea and cake too?"

"Sure, mom! Dad is upstairs with Taiki. Have you plans for the rest of the day, Kagome?" Handing her mother the cake and tea she looked at the human woman. "I would like to go shopping and was wondering if you would like to come with me."

"Sounds great, I have to go to the medical school first, but afterwards I´m free." Turning around Kagome looked at the clock at the wall. "It´s no w two and I have only two homework's I need to deliver. How sounds half past three at Coffee-Star to you?"

"Great!" The young yōkai clapped her hands in delight. "I´m so looking forward to this! I need shoes and new dress and..." Kagome laughed and Ayame shook her head.

* * *

Sipping at her mug of Latte Macchiatto she glanced at the clock, again. It were now slightly more then two hours that she was sitting here, waiting for her friend to show off. Taking her cell she flipped it open and pressed the now familiar speed-dial-button for what seemed the fifties time. She didn´t need to wait for it´s ringing. The other one had hers switched off.

With a soft sigh she took another sip, than she looked at the cell in her hands, thinking for a moment. Making her decision she flipped the cell open again, pressed another button and waited impatient for the connection.

"Dad? It´s me, I think something happened to Kagome."

* * *

Sitting alone in his study he massaged the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It was late, nearly midnight and circa an hour ago it had begun to snow. Bending forward he grabbed the mouse and begun to shut down his computer. The silence was broken by the shrill ringing of his phone. With a frown he recognized the number and hesitated.

"Taisho..."

_"Hey, here is Koga. Sorry to disturb you, but Kagome is missing and we need all help to find her. We´re searching for hours now."_

"The miko is no longer my concern." He growled in the phone, closing his molten eyes. "She is a grown woman and when she decides for a night out it is neither my nor your turn to get her home on time."

_"No, look, you don´t understand. We..."_

"Good evening." He hung up without waiting for a response and sorted through the rest of his work of the day. After ten minutes he heard hurried steps on the stairs. Within seconds he was on the top stair and looked down. "Ryo? You are still here?"

"Yeah, I had some things that needed to be done. Sorry, but I´m in a hurry." The tanuki looked frowning up to him. The tai could sense anger radiating around the other. "I just got a call from Koga and I think they need all help that they can get. It is absolutely not like the miko to vanish without informing anybody. I heard already that you don´t wish to help, but I think you should. She is after all still under your protection."

"The miko is no longer my concern. Good evening!" He turned and went back to his study. Deep in thought he looked out of the window for a few minutes until he came to an decision. Grabbing his jacket, he put it on and took his keys on his his way down. So he would not tell anybody he knew it was right, he was her protector, her alpha, even now.

He took the Jeep and drove calmly through the streets till his destination. Sitting in his car he could see the cars and their owners in front of the big house. With closed eyes he listened to them. It was not difficult for him for they were talking loudly in their turmoil.

Within seconds the figures vanished in the darkness and he left the car. He stood on the pavement and looked around. For a moment he simple stood there, then he began to spread his senses. With closed eyes he inhaled deeply, catching each scent surrounding him. It was not easy for the snow already began to erase many. Separating first the new one from the old and then the one he searched from the rest.

As he opened his eyes again he began to walk, concentrating on this special scent. When he came to a bus-stop he looked at the charts and knew instantly where he had to go. It felt good to run, it had been a long while since he where tracking someone this way down and he liked it. Reaching to his goal, the campus, he came to an abrupt halt, again spreading his senses.

Soon he found the scent he was searching for he made his way over the wide area. Meticulously he followed the track in front of him. It was old, nearly ten hours by now and faded fast. He made his way over the place till he came to the point were the newest fades of the scent were. Frowning he looked around him. He was in the middle of a big square and the track ended here.

The scent ended here and there were only three ways for how this could have happened. First was that she had taken of in the skies and he knew this was not possible, second the miko had masked his scent and aura and he knew this was not the case. The last option were that someone took the miko away from here.

Sitting on a nearby bench he mused for a moment over the situation. His feeling told him that she was here. Somehow he knew that she hadn´t left the campus, but the question was were she was and why he couldn´t feel her. Suddenly he began to stretch his aura as far as possible, sending pulses through it, calling for her.

When he was near to give up he felt it. Faint but unique her aura had begun to call back. Jumping to his feet he tried to follow her calls, never stopping his own pulses. It was difficult to follow her aura but somehow he managed it and found himself standing in front of a lone clubroom. He lifted his hand to open the door when he felt a slight crackling. For a second he could see a translucent violet barrier.

Frowning he pushed his yōki against it watching it flare, fight and then brake down. The moment the barrier collapsed the pulses of Kagome´s aura became much stronger. Pushing the door open he nearly fell over her. She laid on the floor in front of the door. In the background lay her wheelchair on its side. He could see that it was damaged and that someone had sliced the seat and the wheels. Next to it laid her crushed cell.

Kneeling down beside the unconscious female he touched her cheek. She was ice-cold, her breathing shallow and her heartbeat slow. He could see that she was bleeding from several wounds and had many bruises were her skin was bared. Wondering why they didn´t heal already he knew that she had been heavy beaten up.

Carefully he turned her on her back, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders he wrapped it around her and lifted the miko in his arms. Looking around in the small room he noticed her bag and went to retrieve it. Once he had placed it around his shoulder he made his way out, pressing the small woman against him.

The moment he left the campus her eyes fluttered open. It took a few seconds for her to focus her gaze but then a small smile graced her features.

"You came." She sounded happy, her voice nothing more than a whisper. "I knew you would find me."

"Hn." Looking down at her he slowed his tempo. "How so?"

"You are Sesshōmaru, you are my alpha." She snuggled deeper in his embrace. He didn´t know what to say at this. It surprised him that she trusted him that much, even after his behavior in the last weeks. Pressing her even closer he inhaled her scent, listened to her still shallow breathing and heartbeat. "You gave me your jacket. Aren´t you freezing?"

"You need to see Ryo." Pulling the jacket closer around her he ignored her question. She should knew by now that he was not disturbed by the elements like a human. "Who did this?"

"There are some demonesses that would like to mate Shippo and they think I stand in their way." She saw him frowning. "They are very lonely with this mating wish and they don´t understand that Shippo and me share another kind of love. I guess they thought to use the opportunity that he is not here to protect me."

"Why didn´t you defend yourself?" He lifted one slender brow in question. Instead of an answer she bared her throat at him. Something inside him churned at this sight. But then he saw it, a narrow collar that fitted close around her slender neck. It was pulsing with a confusing dark-green aura. He could sense that it was locking her powers inside her.

"I can´t take it of and I can feel that it weakens me." Shuddering slightly she hooked a finger in the collar and gave it a soft pull. Instantly it glowed and she winced as it hurt her.

"Don´t!" He gave her a stern glance. "I´ll look for it when you are home." He laid his head back and gave a loud, long howl. "I told the other that I´ve found you. Now hold on, I´ll speed up."

They arrived within minutes in front of Koga´s house. The others were already waiting for them. Kagome had fallen asleep and he could hear her breathing had become a little bit better. Koga came running to him, making an attempt to take her from him. A low growl stopped him instantly.

"She is injured and someone has locked her powers." Sesshōmaru looked at the yōkai in front of him. "Ryo, come, she needs your aid. We will bring her home."

Later that night, it was near dawn, Kagome opened her eyes. A smile spread over her face as she took in her surroundings. She was in great pain and could feel that she was still wearing the stupid collar, but she was back. Sesshōmaru had really taken her home, her home by his side. Her wounds were tended and she felt at peace for the first time in the last weeks.

"I´m back..." Turning her head she looked at the tall figure at the foot of her bed.

"Welcome home, Kagome."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter ready! Please read and review. I´m looking forward for your opinions.


	15. This Big Heart Of Yours

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my new created figures.

* * *

Shippo was running on top of his speed. It had been years that he was running the way he did now and he had to admit it felt fantastic. He had shortened his business trip as soon as he heard what had happened. At the airport were no taxis in sight so he had decided to use his demonic speed to go home.

He didn´t know what exactly had happened. All he knew was that his mother had been attacked and laid now badly injured in the mansion, alone with the male that should have protected her. The kitsune was furious, furious with himself because he had left her alone, furious with his lord for throwing them out, furious for Koga and his family for not watching her.

Speeding up for the last time he ran trough the gate and across the front yard. He masked his scent and aura to surprise her. Slitting his key in the door he opened it and put his suitcase down next to the staircase. Slowly he climbed the stairs, wandering down the corridor to her door.

The door was slightly cracked open, hesitating he laid his hand on the handle and stepped closer. Shippo noticed Kagome laying half on her left side in he bed. Her head laid on her upper arm, her obsidian hair fanning around her. She was watching something out of his field of vision.

She was wearing a soft, light green silk nightgown, a dark green collar around her neck. He could smell her blood, medicine and could see a dark bruise on her face, a cut in her brow and the bare, bruised arms. Spreading his senses he searched for the inu, in the same second the other stepped inside his view and sat softly down at the foot of her bed.

His eyes bled red for a second, he baled his hands in tight fists. Later he would deal with him, but for now he wanted to know why he was there with her. He had no right to be with her after he had failed her so badly. Suddenly the miko sat up and turned her head to the door.

"Come inside, honey!" she called softly for him.

"How did you know?" Shippo pushed the door open, entering the room. Glaring daggers at Sesshōmaru he went to her. With a smile he bend forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "How are you?"

"I´m fine, a little to much pain, but it´s okay." She took his hand with a smile in hers. "Sit down, Shippo."

"How did you know that I was in front of the door?" He was amazed how she had sensed him, even when his scent and aura were masked.

"Mothers have this talent." With a soft laugh she motioned him to sit down. "So, you shortened your trip? You shouldn´t have done that, I´m fine."

"I had to! You are injured!" Slumping down beside her he looked at her, his eyes full of worries. "How could that happen? How could you let this happen?" Full of anger he turned to the elder behind him. "Look at her! You failed! You..."

"Hn," Sesshōmaru rose and stepped to the window, his hands on the back.

"Stop! Both of you!" Her voice was soft, but angered. "Listen to yourself, will you? This is nonsense. Sesshōmaru, please look at me!" Slowly he turned. "And please come here." He stepped forward and she reached for his hand, pulling him down on her other side.

"But..." Shippo watched still angry as she took hold of both of their hands for a moment.

"No, you will listen to me and I mean both of you." Kagome gave them a stern glare. "None of you failed. Sesshōmaru, you couldn´t know what would happen. I was so often alone at the campus and Shippo, even if you had been here and not on your trip, that doesn´t mean that you would have been there. You know that we are both often at different parts of the campus, so it is more then likely that you wouldn´t."

"Yeah, but...," Shippo tried again.

"Let´s face it," Kagome spoke on. "if they hadn´t managed to put this stupid collar around my neck the situation would have been entirely different. So, even if we didn´t have this stupid fit and I would have been here before it had surely happened. The only thing different would have been, that Sesshōmaru would have searched me earlier. If I only had acted earlier to protect myself from this thing."

"Don´t touch it!" Moving quickly the inu caught her hand before she could touch the collar. "Don´t!" To prevent any further tries he took her so much smaller hands in his large ones.

"What is this collar doing?" asked Shippo, eyed it curious and reached out. "Ouch! It zapped me!"

"It zaps everyone who touches it. Poor you." She gave him a sympathetic look. "It locks away my miko powers and my healing powers. The only things that don´t seemed to be affected are my heightened senses. Ryo assumes that is because they are no powers but physical. They put it around my neck before I noticed what they were about. They followed me a while before they acted."

"Who exactly do you mean with they?" Rubbing his sore fingertips he examined them for any damage.

"You remember these little demoness that told me to leave you alone?" Kagome looked in his sparkly, green eyes. "Is there anything you want to tell me about her and her little friends?"

"Ahm...," blushing heavily her son tried to look away. "Well, you know...," fidgeting on his seat he caught her gaze. "Ok, I think you already know, don´t you?"

"Only what she wants from you, but not what this is about for me." She smiled softly at him. "Tell us."

"Ok," he sighted softly and glanced first to Sesshōmaru, then to Kagome. "Maybe two month ago she came to me. Her name is something with P... Please don´t ask me. She told me that she wants me and that she would mate me."

"You mean she asked you?" The inu lifted one silver brow in his bangs.

"No, she told me." Shaking his head the boy went on. "She said that she knew with whom I am and that she would challenge the pest and eliminate her. I told her that there is no other female in my life then my mother and that I don´t want to mate anyone especially not her, but she only smiled and repeated... Oh my... Holy shit!"

"Shippo!" frowning at him the small woman in front of him shook her head. "Language!"

"Sorry, Momma, but, but I am the one to blame!" With wide eyes he looked haunted at her. "She must have meant you! If I had said something you would have been prepared. But I thought that there was no need. No, I only should have told this stupid female that you are my mother. Oh, Momma! I´m so sorry!" Groaning he buried his face in his hands.

"Come here!" Pulling her hands free from the other male she hauled her chosen son in her arms. "Yes, you should have said something but it´s to late now. I´m not angry, ok?"

"You are to good, you know that? Your heart is to big for your own good." Cuddling deep in her embrace Shippo inhaled her scent, feeling how it calmed him. "It´s my fault that you are hurt and now this stupid collar around your neck even prevents you from healing fast so that you are unnecessary in pain."

"Stop blaming yourself, sweetie." She stroke his soft hair. "What done is, is done and next time you will think before you act."

"But these females will be punished for hurting a pack member of their lord." The smile that adorned the face of the western lord was creepy. "You will show me them and we will take our revenge." A grim nod from Shippo showed his approval.

"Sesshōmaru, maybe we should..." Worry shone in the deep blue eyes of their female pack member.

"No, miko, this is necessary." He cut her sentence effectively. "If we let something like that slip you will be in constant danger. Also it can´t be tolerated that a female tries to threaten my son to mate her."

"He is right. That´s is another reason why I should have said something." Sighting the kitsune glanced at his alpha. "You will punish me, right?"

"No," the tall male shook his head. "You are punished. Seeing Kagome that hurt is one of the worst thing that can happen to one of us. Now let us concentrate on the most pressuring thing, the collar." Eying spoken item he rubbed his chin. "We need to take it of and you need to heal. I´ve already sought trough all sources within here so I would suggest that we move to the Western Shiro till the beginning of the new year."

"Good idea, we can search trough the sources there and Momma can relax and heal." Shippo smiled at her. "I assume Ryo come with us like every year?" Noticing the elder nod he went on. "And soon it is christmas. We always celebrate christmas in the shiro. A tradition someone brought in our live circa 500 years ago."

"Indeed," rising the inu looked down at his little pack. "The two of you should get some sleep. The best is if we leave tomorrow, the sooner we leave the sooner we will hopefully get rid of the collar."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter ready and I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review, feedback helps me writing.

A/N: In case you wonder about her softness, read again the part were Sesshōmaru talks about Shippo´s punishment.


	16. Revealing The Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

The large clearing was filled with wild flowers of all kind and color. With the tree line far away the sun bathed everything in warm, golden light. She was sitting nearly in the middle and braiding flowers in long chains. The air was clear and warm and caressed her bare neck and arms while she waited for her silver haired comrade to come and get her.

Suddenly maniacal laughter filled the air and hordes of minor demons darkened the sky. She tried to get to her feet, to run away, but her legs wouldn´t work. The miko didn´t even make it to her feet. The man under a baboon cloak landed in front of her, still laughing.

He straightened himself, pushed the cloak to the ground and looked down at her, a feral grin on his face. It shocked her to see that he still looked exactly the same. His wavy black hair, his ruby eyes, everything was exactly like the last time she saw him.

"So, you can´t run anymore, little miko. Your legs refuse to work for you." Naraku´s laughter boomed, sending shivers down her spine and he stepped closer. "What a wonderful situation! Why don´t you scream for your friends, little miko? You know they will not come, don´t you?" The evil male squatted close in front of her, grabbing her chin. "Today you will die, useless little girl!"

"You bastard!" She spat the words in his face. Glaring furious in his eyes she knew that he was right, no one would come for her. Sango and Miroku were busy with their life, her beloved Shippo was only a small kit, not able to help her.

Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, was with the undead, he would not come for her. There was only one left, not a friend, but not her enemy anymore. Somehow she knew he would come for her, if he only could hear her. Filling her lungs until they felt as if they would burst she gave the hanyō in front of her one last glare.

"Sesshōmaru!" Laying all her might, all her hope in this one word she cried the name out.

Strong arms circled around her, pulling her against a hard chest. She was lifted on a lap, her face buried in the crook of a neck. She struggled, she fought, she would not give in. Today was not the day she would die. Over and over again she screamed the name, her eyes squinted, tears streaming down over her cheeks.

"Sesshōmaru!" She called for her powers, felt how the purification began to rise within her, surface on her skin and engulf her whole body in a pink glow. A low growl reached her ear, the scent of burning skin her nose, but the arms didn´t let go. She felt the one who hold her stroking her back, her hair softly calling her name over and over.

A pained groan broke through her haze and with a jolt she woke completely. Warm arms still held her in place as she sobbed in their safe embrace and inhaled deeply the mixed scent of winter forests and burned skin. Suddenly it hit her like a stone and she pushed away from the person who held her.

"Sesshōmaru! Oh no!" Panic rose within her as she took in the sight of his bare, burnt chest and arms. "What have I done! I burned you! Why didn´t you let go? I could have purified you!" The tears now staining her face were tears of fear for the male in front of her. In her dream she had used her whole power to purify the hanyō and it seemed as if she had done the same in reality. She didn´t even noticed when the panic took over and she began to hyperventilate.

"Shh! It´s ok, it heals already. In a few minutes it will be gone," he hushed and pulled her back in his arms. "Shh, don´t fear. You can´t kill me. I´m nearly immune to your powers. All you can do is burn me." His hand stroke her neck, down her back. He pulled her deeper in his embrace, holding her gentle in his arms. "You had a nightmare." Leaning against the wall at the head of her futon he simply held her.

Slowly she remembered recent events. They were in the Western Shiro. They had arrived late in the evening and Kagome had felt as if she were back in the Feudal Era. Nothing looked altered over all those centuries. She had been given a wonderful room next to Sesshōmaru´s and it had, unbeknownst to her, a connecting door that had allowed him to reach her quickly.

"Sesshōmaru?" she carefully asked after her heartbeat had slowed back to normal and the shaking had ceased. "Are you in pain?"

"Not anymore." He shook his head and showed her his arms. The burns had nearly vanished. Only silvery scars showed that they had been there. "In another half hour the scars will vanish too."

"I am so sorry..." Tears began glistening in her eyes again.

"Don´t." Careful of his claws he brushed the salty droplets away with his thumbs.

"Why are you here?" She pushed herself slightly away and looked at him. The moonlight played over his pale skin, his silver hair and the inhuman markings of his heritage making him looking so unearthly.

His normally cold eyes, now filled with something different, whirling with unrecognizable feelings, looking like molten gold. They were fixed on the star filled sky outside of the window to avoid looking at her. His strong, reliable arms held her tight and yet so gentle.

She could see and feel his muscles move and flex under his smooth, flawless skin. A soft line of silver white fur covered the small line between his abs and vanished expanding downwards in his silk pajama pants.

His now so much shorter hair was tousled and over his jaws spread, much to her surprise, a soft, silvery stubble. She had never seen someone who looked so perfect and at the same time so unperfect before.

Never had she thought him so beautiful as right now, never before had she wished for nothing else but to lean in his tall, broad frame that seemed to fit with her small one so perfectly. Feeling his hold on her made her feel cherished and something she didn´t dare to imagine.

"I´m with you nearly every night, every time I sense your nightmares." His gaze never left the sky. "Normally it is enough to touch your arm, your forehead or your hand. But tonight you called for me..."

"But... Why?" She had difficulty understanding his words. It was simply impossible that he was by her side every time her bad dreams visited her.

"I will never fail again and I promised her." His golden gaze swept down and met her blue one. "One time, this one was too much. I could have lost you."

"But you didn´t..." She couldn´t say any more when he laid his finger on her lips.

"I did!" He pulled her back in his arms and, if even possible, closer to him. "And I will never repeat this failure."

"Will you tell me about this promise?" She softly asked. As she felt him nod she looked up to him. "When?"

"Soon, but you need to know more about me first." Her fingers entwined in his hair, playing with the silver strands. For a little while they simply sat there in comfortable silence as the night went on, both lost in their own thoughts.

"You were the last person I thought about holding me like this," she whispered blushing in the darkness.

"Hn," he chuckled slightly. "I´m inu, we crave for body contact like this, even if it´s only within our packs."

"Oh," she was astonished by his words. "But I always thought you hated to be touched."

"By most beings this is correct, but I like to be touched and to touch you." An unseen smile graced his features at her shocked gasp as he buried his face in her hair, deeply inhaling her scent. He could feel her slight shiver as he began to nuzzle her neck. "Do you still miss him?"

"I always will." Unknowingly she leaned in his touch. There was no need for him to say Inuyasha´s name. "But like I will always miss Sango and Miroku. My heart has healed for some time now. I finally accepted that we weren´t meant to be, I´ll meet the one for me one day."

"Hn," content with her answer he leaned back again and turning his gaze once more to the window. Unknown from her he didn´t look out of the window this time but only at her reflection on the window glass. Her dark hair floated down her back, framing her creamy white, oval face.

She had changed so much since the last time he had seen her in the Feudal Era. Her curvy figure, her serious, sparkling blue eyes. Back then her legs had already been so long and slim, but he had never noticed how slender and delicate her hands and feet were.

Drinking in her image while she lay there in his arms he could only think how perfectly she seemed to fit there. Caressing her bare arms he felt her softness and how she relaxed in his embrace. Without attracting her attention he took in her scent and let it flood his consciousness.

"Why don´t you have a mate, Sesshōmaru?" A deep blush covered her what seemed from head to toe as she blurred the words out.

"I have only met one female worthy." His voice sounded some what distance as if he were lost in his memories. "It was long ago, centuries to be true, and back then I didn´t see her worth and even if I had, she was not mine to have."

"Oh," she said. She was surprised that he had chosen to answer her. "Do you think you will meet some else?"

"No," he shook his head. "But there is no need to do so. I found her again and my instincts tell me that this is the right time for us."

"I see..." She couldn´t help but feeling a light pain that spread through her at his words. "I wish you luck."

"Do you?" He pushed her slightly away from his chest, his hand cupped her chin. "Don´t fear me. I´m sorry, I know I shouldn´t... It is not the time but I can´t..." Instead of finishing his sentence he leaned suddenly forward, closing the gap between them and pressed his lips on hers.

For a second she stiffened in surprise and he thought he had made a big mistake. Then the moment had passed by and she leaned in his kiss, responding to it. His other hand came up, cupping her face as well, his tender kiss changed slowly. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nipping it.

"Wait!" She panted, as she pushed him away from her. His hands still holding her face. "Sesshōmaru, this is not a good idea. I don´t want to be just a fling and you don´t really want to be with a human, a miko at that."

"You don´t understand, do you?" He smiled at her, a true smile that confused her and left her breathless. "You are the female I was talking about. It doesn´t matter that you are human, nor that you are miko. You are the strongest, most beautiful female I have ever encountered and ever since I got you back in my life I fought a lost battle." His right thumb stroke her cheek. "I don´t want a fling either, I want a mate, Kagome."

"A mate?" Her breath hitched in her throat. "But you need someone who can give you a true heir, you need a demoness and I need some one who loves me, I..." His kiss silenced her effectively.

"I do!" He whispered in her mouth and before she could do anything else he kissed her again, using her lowered guard to push his tongue in her mouth and kissed her with so much passion it left her completely breathless. As he felt her need for air he broke the kiss and locked their gaze. "I have changed, Kagome." He watched her closely.

"500 years are a long time and I had enough time to get a clear understanding between myself and my beast." He spoke fast for he feared her interrupting him. "I admit when we met for the first time I neither saw your worth, nor was I ready to mate a human if I had a chance with you, but now I know that this was a mistake. I never met a female like you in all my life."

"But...," she tried to say.

"Wait, I´m not done." He whispered. "When I finally saw you as what you are, this strong, independent and beautiful being, it was to late. We were in the middle of the final battle and I thought you were my brother´s. I told myself that even if you weren´t, that I would never wish for you to be mine." His eyes shone suddenly with concern.

"I was wrong and fate gave me a second chance which I nearly messed up with my stubborn pride." shaking his head he went on. "When I found you here in your time, I fought it with all my might, but I lost this battle. This last incident showed me what I already knew, but could not admit to myself: I love you."

"You mean it." Her eyes widened as she realized that he didn´t lie. "But I... I don´t even know you really... Sesshōmaru, I don´t even know how old you are!"

"764 on the 12th of march." He smirked at her blush. "I meant what I said, I want you to know me better. Originally I wanted you to know me better before I told you how I felt, but... I can´t help myself. I needed you to know. Let us take it slow, we must not tell anybody now, but please, give me a chance."

Hope and love shone openly in these wonderful golden eyes and suddenly she realized that her feelings for him had changed in the time since he came back into her life. The more she knew him, the deeper those feelings became. In her fear of another rejection her head had tried to ignore what her heart already knew.

Releasing the breath she hadn´t noticed holding she looked deep in his eyes. Inhaling deeply one last time she pulled him slowly down to her. There was nothing she could lose, but so much she could win.

"I think... I love you too." She whispered and kissed him before he could answer.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter ready, please read an review. Feedback is my fuel to write. Thanks! I´m so looking forward to read your opinions for this chapter!

A/N: Yes, she is still wearing the collar. What happend in this chapter is a hint to how they will be able to remove the stupid thing.


	17. Overload

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: I´m so sorry I made you wait that long, but with christmas ahead and my little one keeping me busy I couldn´t manage to update any sooner.

A/N: Again this is done with the help of my brilliant beta Firehauke. Thank you!

* * *

A soft, pink light began to spread from the horizon, illuminating the snow covered land. The white shiro seemed to glow as the first rays of daylight reached the walls. While the servants were already up and busy to prepare the new day, the members of their lord´s family were still sound asleep in their chambers.

The kitsune lay tangled in his sheets and fur blanket, his left foot and his head slightly hanging over the edge of his futon. His soft snores resounded in the silence of the room, only to be overwhelmed by the sudden loudness of music. He jerked awake and snapped himself into a seating position.

Groaning he grabbed his bag from the ground and began to rummage through it in search of his cell phone. A soft growl erupted from his throat as Shippo recognized the song. It must be a little payback from his mother for his smug behavior when it came to females.

"You Sexy Thing" from Hot Chocolate was really embarrassing, what if he had been in public, or even worse together with a female. He shuddered at the thought, ran his hand over his face and hit the answer button.

"You better have a good reason for calling me at this time," the male growled in the phone.

_"Oh, did I wake you?"_ A deep laugh was heard.

"Do you have news for me?" Rising from his futon he made his way through the room to the mirror.

_"Would I call if I hadn´t?"_

"Tell me!" Shippo took a comb and tried to untangle his red hair.

After some concentrated listening, the comb in his hand was abandoned back to the dresser. The kitsune asked some clarifying questions, and slowly a big, evil grin that would honor his chosen father, spread over his handsome, elfin features. Two fangs poked over his lower lip, showing the world that this outwardly friendly male was anything but harmless.

After he had finished his call he took a robe and covered himself from the chilly air. He stretched his arms over the head and popped his cramped back. He left his room to cross the hall, when the stench of burned skin suddenly hit his nose.

"Momma!" Using his demon speed he bursted into her room. The picture that unfolded it self in front of him left him stunned. His mother lay on the futon, secured in the arms of a certain silver haired inu. The fur blanket covered her up to her neck, so he could only see the bare shoulders of the male holding her.

Before he could say anything golden eyes opened and locked with emerald ones, signaling him to stay silent. Shippo nodded and watched how the elder carefully rose and freed himself from the delicate female. It needed only one jump to bring Sesshōmaru to his side. Without a word the two males left the room.

"Would you mind telling me the meaning of this?" Shippo glanced sidewards at his alpha. He noticed that the other was wearing only his usual silk pajama pants.

"She had a nightmare." Opening the door to his chamber the inu stepped to the side to let him enter.

"Oh!" Understanding dawned on the boy. "Poor Momma!" He knew that the daiyōkai was by her side every time a nightmare sought her out. "But why did I smell burned skin?"

"She dreamed of Naraku and tried to purify him in her dream." He watched as the younger paled. "I know her powers are beyond imaging, but for some reason as yet unknown to me, her purification can no more than burn me. It had always been this way."

"You are ok, yes? Really ok?" Shippo grabbed his arm; worry clear in his eyes as he scanned him all over. "Where did she hit you?"

"All over." A slight smirk crossed the face of his chosen father. "Don´t worry, it´s already healed."

"But why... Why were you in her bed? You don´t... You didn´t, did you?" A deep blush tinted the skin of the kitsune red.

"No," the elder shook his head. "I simply stayed to comfort her and prevent another dream. It wasn´t my intention to sleep. Now tell me what you wanted."

"How?" Shippo shook his head in confusion.

"Normally you wouldn´t be awake till noon when you give in to real sleep." Plopping down on his own futon he motioned the boy to join him. "If I should make a guess I would say you´ve got news."

"Hai," the younger was grinning from ear to ear. "Our little ladies have been boasting about their achievement and their reasons. Also they have been stupid enough to tell their friends about their hiding place."

"Well that´s bad... but not for us." The inu nodded. "Family?"

"Parents. Two have an older brother," Shippo ticked off his fingers, "Two of them have an older sister, and one, a baby sister. Do you want the families involved?"

"No," the dai shook his head. "But I want to inform them that their daughters had tried to kill a member of the House of the West and shall therefor be punished."

"Do you have anything planned already?" falling down on his back Shippo gazed at his lord and father figure.

"I seek blood for her blood, power for her power." The inu growled. "Pain for her pain."

"Uh-h! Kagome has lost a large amount of blood." Watching the elder, the boy waited for his answer. "But she has power that challenges yours, so if you drain their power to the same amount..."

"They will die."

* * *

"Kagome," Sesshōmaru whispered. He bend down and gently shook her at the shoulder. Being alone, he took the chance, and kissed her on the forehead. "Wake up..."

"Mhm..." she murmured, slowly awakening. As she recognized him, she smiled softly. "Good morning."

"Good morning." A soft half smile flit over his features. "The boy came in, I haven´t said anything yet."

"Ok, but you could." She lifted a hand, cupped his face. "I meant what I said last night."

"And so did I." He leant in her touch. "I will give you all the time in the world."

"You don´t have to wait any longer." Caressing the stripes on his cheeks, she smiled at him, getting lost in those golden depths that were at the moment anything but flat. "But I like the thought that for a start only we know and we can relish it."

"Do you fear that it won´t work out?" His eyes drifted close as she reached further up and stroke over the tips of his ears.

"No," she shook her head, her face suddenly serious. "Somehow I know we are meant to be."

"Like me." Bending down he pressed his lips on hers for a short, chaste kiss. He looked in her indigo orbs. "Mine."

"Yours." The next kiss she got was not chaste anymore. All of a sudden they were interrupted by her stomach that rumbled loudly and she blushed. "Sorry, I´m hungry."

"Come, we´ll get some breakfast." He picked her up and carried her down the hall. "I´ll take you to the spring first, you can bathe and get ready. We´ll take turns, so that I´m near and can help you with the steps."

"Thank you!" Kagome snuggled closer to his chest. A thought struck her. "Ahm, Sesshōmaru? But we won´t... You know..." She blushed and began to fumble at the collar.

"Not unless you wish to." The inu grinned as he looked down at her. "Don´t touch it! You will get zapped!" Shifting her in his arms he pulled her hand away from the offending piece around her neck. "Wait, did you just touch it?"

"Uh? Yeah, I think I did." She was just as confused as him. "But it didn´t zap me."

"Maybe the spell has worn out." He frowned slightly. "It must be that, or you wouldn´t have been able to use your powers last night if it was still there."

"Right!" Her eyes went wide. "I hadn´t really thought about it last night, but you are right. The only thing is... Why can´t I feel my powers then? Why don´t I heal?"

"Maybe it is because you still have it around your neck. Wait, and I will try remove it!" He stopped in the middle of the hall, sat her down on the floor and knelt in front of her. Reaching out he tried to grip it, but got zapped so hard that his whole arm tingled painfully the second he touched it. "Shit!" He snarled out loud.

"Sesshōmaru!" Quickly she took his hand and examined it. The tips of his clawed fingers were burned. "I´m sorry! Are you in pain?" He shook his head and she went on. "I don´t understand... Let me try to take it off."

She gripped the collar with both hands and began to pull, but only got herself zapped the moment she added little more then normal pressure. Flinching, she let go and rubbed her now sore hands.

"Momma! Sesshōmaru! Is everything alright?" Shippo came running to them. He had heard the inu snarl and had wanted to see what was wrong and help if he could. Skidding to a halt beside them, he dropped to the floor and took her hands. Angry burns covered her soft palms and both yōkai could sense her increased pain.

"Ryo should see that." The boy moved to pick her up, only to find that he was too slow and his mother already safe in the arms of the tall demon lord.

* * *

"Ok," Ryo looked at the miko sitting in front of him on the examination table. "These are some pretty nasty burns. I´ve cleaned them, using a salve to help soothe the pain and spur the healing progress. You will need to change your bandages three times a day, renewing the salve each time, ok?"

"Thank you, Ryo." She smiled at him.

"You´re welcome." Leaning back in his chair he laid the scissors and the rest of the bandage aside. "So you say that you used your powers tonight, and you can touch the collar as long as you don´t try to take it off?"

"Hai," the small female nodded. "But neither Shippo nor Sesshōmaru are able to touch it."

"Mhm..." Rubbing his chin the tanuki mulled the information over. "What did you do last night when you called your powers?"

"I´m not quite sure." She shrugged and tried to remember. "I dreamt of Naraku and I tried to pull all my powers together in my core and pushed it out to my skin."

"I´ve got an idea..." The healer rose to his feet and went to the farthest corner of the room, motioning the dog and the fox to join him. "Can you repeat what you did? But this time concentrate on pushing your powers only to your neck."

Closing her eyes, Kagome began concentrating on her powers. She found the sealed portion deep within; and mentally gripped at its edge. She pulled at it, with all her might, trying to push it up to her neck. Sweat began to pearl on her forehead, running down her temples, over her cheeks. She concentrated harder.

Awed, the yōkai in the room watched as the miko´s neck began to slightly glow a soft pink. The glow grew brighter and brighter and soon all three of them began to feel the sensation of burning sensations as her powers licked at their skin. Suddenly the collar began to pulse. The more power she managed to raise, the more the collar pulsed, taking on the speed of a strobe light.

As she began to sway and to tremble the daiyōkai sprang to her side, not listening to the others that tried to hold him back. He caught the female before she fell off the bed, and let himself slide to the ground, holding her close to him. Without any further thought to the pain he put a hand on the collar, and began, to push his own yōki into it.

The pulsing of the collar became more and more frantic causing the other two males to collapse in their corner at the amount of energy floating through the room. Just as he realized Kagome was beginning to lose consciousness and that he too would not be able to hold on any longer, a soft snap was heard. The collar dropped to the ground.

Before he sank in to the enveloping, dark a grin crossed his features. They had managed it. Together they had pushed enough energy into the collar that it became overpowered, overloaded. Pressing his female close to him he let go and followed her in the darkness and regain his powers. They were protected here, so no one would be able to harm them.

* * *

A/N: Next part ready. Please read an review. Feedback is my fuel to write. Thank you so much!


	18. Council

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: Oh my god, is it really that long ago? I´m so sorry it took me so long to update, but as you all know good stories need time. Again I´m sorry for the long wait!

A/N: This chapter is once again done with my beta Firehauke, fantastic as usual! Thank you!

* * *

The rakko yōkai sat down at his desk and took the mail from where his mate had placed it. Frowning he looked down at a heavy, yellowish envelope with his address printed on. He turned it and paled as he saw the seal of the House of the West. Looking down at it he couldn´t fight the feeling that it contained something really bad for him and his House.

He hesitatingly broke the seal and opened it, pulling two formal looking sheets out. His hand began to shake as he recognized the contents, it was a summoning. He gulped drily as he took in the reasons and especially the information on the aggrieved party. Soft footfalls alerted him of the arrival of his mate, she must have sensed his distress through their bond and rushed to his side.

The male felt her small hand on his shoulder and looked up in her questioning face. A soft sigh escaped him as he locked their gaze. The sea otter was a devoted and long-time follower of the Western House and specifically their lord. His family was one of those that had listened to him and therefore survived the Holy Wars completely unharmed.

Slowly he turned his chair, rose to his feet and gave his mate the sheets. He watched as she read and her beautiful features paled. She looked up and seemed to try to coax him to tell her it was all a huge mistake but it wasn´t. His mate held a summons for her only daughter, who had to show up at the Western Council, to answer for crimes against the Western House itself.

"If this is true..." whispered his female panicking.

"She will die!" he finished the sentence for her, took her hand in his and squeezed it in shared fear.

* * *

"Ready?" Ryo stood in the open Shoji and looked at the nervous female sitting on the futon. Like him Kagome wore the colors of the House of the West. While his haori and hakamas were simply white and bore only three honeycomb sakuras on his left chest to mark him as a member of the personal staff, her kimono was seven layers and was an exact, but feminine copy of Sesshōmaru´s.

"Yes, I think I´m ready." She nodded slowly. "I´m glad that these ladies get their punishment, though I must admit, that I would rather purify their petite, little asses slowly and painful."

"I can imagine that," chuckled the tanuki and swept her up in his arms. "Sesshōmaru-sama is already in the courtroom, speaking with the minor lords and Shippo is chasing down stupid minions. So the duty to carry you down is up to me."

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" The miko frowned at the grinning male. "He is your oldest and as far as I know your best friend. Why do you suddenly use honorifics?"

"I knew you were observant," chuckled Ryo while carried her down the halls and staircases to the courtroom. "But you are the first, after Shippo, who noticed this. You must remember he is not only my friend, but also my lord. On an occasion like this he is nothing else but our lord, you will see. So, yes, I address him in the proper way."

"Is the Lord Sesshōmaru of now very different from the one from 500 years ago?" Kagome blushed.

"No," the healer who´s face had taken on an earnest expression, shook his head in the negative. "I don´t think so. I think he has only grown into his rule."

"Is he a good leader?" She had never before heard someone really talk about Sesshōmaru, the Western Lord. Even Inuyasha had never talked about him as the Western Lord.

"No," Ryo´s grin came back full force. "He is truly great."

With these words he entered the courtroom and the miko saw, for the first time in years, the inu in his full medieval garb. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him and if there hadn´t been those small details, like his shorter hair, that differed him from so long ago, she would have thought she had been brought back.

He wore his well known white haori and hakamas with the red pattern on the collar and the sleeves. His armor looked almost the same, but was extended by smooth, dark plates at the backs of his hands and forearms, a little bit like the ones his father had worn. The pelt that had always covered his shoulder was back and as he turned in her direction she noticed his blank face was much the same as it had been.

Ryo carried her over to their lord, bowed low while she inclined her head and brought her up to the platform at the end of the room. The whole room was laid out with luxurious tatamis and behind the platform were wonderfully painted Shoji that were now partly opened to the snow-covered garden to let some fresh air in.

Sitting the small female down, the tanuki helped her to gain the correct seiza position even without the feeling and strength in her legs. She noticed that she was the only one with a zafu. Carefully Ryo began to tie her feet and legs with soft, white silk ribbons, checking if they were loose enough not cut the flow of her blood, but tight enough to keep her in position with her useless muscles.

He knelt slightly behind and to one side of Kagome so he could help her if needed the two of them simply watched for a moment in companionable silence as the room filled with all kind of yōkai, a few hanyō and even some human. Some seemingly younger ones looked curiously at her, but much to her surprise most bowed silently in respect to her.

The healer whispered to her that they recognized her as the Shikon no Miko and part of the Western Lord´s pack. She returned the gesture and smiled as she saw Koga and his pack enter. They greeted her and took their places near the front.

Kagome caught a glimpse of her son, Shippo, and what she saw surprised her. He wore similar colors to hers, marking him as family to the Western Lord, and also bore armor very similar to Sesshōmaru´s, minus the spikes. The kitsune approached her, bowed in deep respect for her as his mother and took seiza beside her.

The kitsune and the tanuki both whispered soft explanations on the seating arrangements. The more important one was, the closer to the front and the platform he was seated. Kagome recognized a stork advisor from before, sitting with his beautiful female, two adult sons and a teenaged daughter in the second row, directly at the platform.

The council members were sitting to the left and right of the platform, facing each other. The middle directly opposite of it was empty, waiting for the summoned females. Shippo quietly informed her that the accused females´families were already seated within the crowd.

Softly whispered conversations filled the room and finally the Western Lord turned away from the minor lords and came over to them. The occupants of the platform bowed deeply to him and he returned the gesture slightly to his female and son. Turning to face the attendees he gracefully and fluidly moved down and into a perfect seiza.

For a moment, golden eyes closed, then opened again, alerting every being in the room to bring their attention to him. Silence fell in anticipation. In a smooth movement he gripped his swords in their sheaths at his sash, pulled them out and placed them beside him. Bowing slightly to his subjects he showed his respect for those who served his house.

The crowd mimicked his actions silently, placing their weapons beside them and bowing as deeply as possible. Again those intense eyes closed and as Sesshōmaru opened them this time he let loose his contained yōki and aura, making many of them gasp. In response the auras and powers of everybody else in the room flared, but none matched his even the slightest bit.

The only aura that came close to his, was Shippo´s, but the biggest surprise was the Shikon no Miko. As her reiki and aura flared in response, no one could help but notice that their lord had an equal in pure power. Kagome quickly drew her reiki back and `bottled´it within herself once she noticed many cringing away from the force of her reiki.

"This Taisho Sesshōmaru," his deep, low baritone filled the room. "Lord of the Western Land, Inu no Taisho, Leader of the Supreme Court of the Four Lands, son of the former Inu no Taisho, Taisho Toga and the Lady of the Western Land Taisho Inukimi and wielder of the Three Great Swords opens this Council." He paused for a moment.

"We have gathered here," the inu went on, his icy stare wandering over the rows in front of him. "To try the attempted forced mating of Taisho Shippo, member of the Western House and the abduction, abuse and sealing of power sealing of Higurashi Kagome, Shikon no Miko and member of the Western House."

"To my right," He turned slightly to said direction. "You will find the Southern Lord, Ito Fudo, the Northern Lord, Saito Shou and the Eastern Lord, Kato Hiroki who came to supervise and judge the case. To my left you find Taisho Shippo and Higurashi Kagome as well as the leading healer and member of the Western House Dr. Shoken Ryo. The proceeding will be recorded by my retainer, Ueda Osamu."

"Bring them in." Sesshōmaru gave the guards at the door a sign. The doors were opened and four young females, led by a beautiful sea otter yōkai made their way into the room, heading for the open space before the assembled. While the leader held her head high and proud the others seemed to be more unsure and frightened by the situation.

* * *

Translations:

seiza = traditional, kneeling sitting-position

zafu = cushion that helps to keep/retain the seiza

rakku = sea otter

ribbons around Kagome´s legs = As you may have noted this method is used in case a woman performs Jigai, traditional suicide, but here it is only used to help her keeping her posture. She has no feelings in her legs and no ability to move them so they had to find a way to keep her in this position.

* * *

A/N: Here you have another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review. Feedback is my fuel!


	19. The Hearing Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my new created figures

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all those wonderful feedback and reviews! I was so happy to read them and also thank you so much with being patient with me. Life with a little girl (and at the moment with a move) sadly has the sideeffect to slow my working process. So thank you for staying tuned.

A/N: This chapter is as usual done with my beta Firehauke, you have done phantastic! Thank you!

* * *

The crowd in the courtroom of the Western House watched in silence as the accused females made their way over to where they would be seated for the length of this council. Something about them seemed to be off and soon all of the yōkai in the room were sneezing frantically, disgust clearly written across many faces.

An elderly rakko couple flushed hotly in obvious shame. A soft groan was heard from the female as she buried her face into her hands. A young male sitting by their side gasped; his eyes widened in horror and then bled red in anger.

His shaking fist clutched the fabric of his hakama so hard that the knuckles went white. Kagome looked worriedly at Shippo, who was scrunching his nose in a subtle attempt to block out the overpowering smell.

The only unaffected beings seemed to be the humans and the dais. The four leaders of demon kind watched with expressionless faces while the females took their places, but also made no move to upbraid the attendees. Suddenly she felt Ryo bend forward. He shuddered and finally get enough of a grip on himself to tell her what was wrong.

"They," he began softly, but had to stop for a second to cough, trying to rid himself of the stench. "In all my years of living I have never... This is the worst smell I have ever encountered." He choked slightly. "They reek of male, they reek of so many, that their own scent is nearly nonexistent."

"You mean?" her eyes widened in surprise. "But how is it possible that no one ever noticed?"

"There must have been a masking spell," whispered the kitsune from her other side. "When you enter the courtroom all spells are lifted by a cleansing enchantment. It was made to prevent anyone from trying to trick the Western House. Not many know about this, so I guess those ladies don´t know why everybody is so disgusted."

Before Kagome could reply a soft clearing of one´s throat was heard. Everybody looked at the Southern Lord who exchanged a glance with his fellow leaders. They nodded all in agreement and Sesshōmaru made a complicated move with his slender hand. A relieved sigh floated through the room as the scent vanished.

"From here on," said the broad kuma yōkai in the middle of the other lords. "This Ito Fudo, Southern Lord, representative of the Supreme Court, son of Ito Yoshi and Ito Nami, former Lord and Lady of the South, will take the lead over this council. The hearing will begin now. First the accused will give us your names and if you plead guilty or not."

"Kozo, Suri," whispered a cat seated on the farthest left. "I plead myself guilty to the crimes against the Shikon no Miko."

"Akahara, Kim," the petite ferret next to her spoke up, head hung low, voice soft. "I plead myself guilty to the crimes against the Shikon no Miko."

"Ichigawa, Rika," a slightly plump ice fox was the last to speak before their proud leader. Silent tears flowed over her cheeks. "I plead..." A soft sob interrupted her. "I plead myself guilty to the crimes against the Shikon no..." Another soft sob and an angry glare from the sea otter let her falter for a moment. "Shikon no Miko."

"Akakawa, Inari," began the rakko, sitting proudly on her cushion, with a sneer in her voice. Her back straight, her eyes full of disdain as she looked around the large room to ensure that every single being looked at her. "I plead myself NOT guilty for the accused crimes against Taisho, Shippo and the human filth."

Angry gasps, growls and hissing were heard from the audience at her open insult of the human on the platform. Not every yōkai in the room really liked humans, especially not those that were their holy counterpart, but they had come to respect each other and everybody knew the story of the Shikon no Miko and her comrades that had defeated the shame of the yōkai.

"Akakawa!" Growled the Southern Lord. "Watch your mouth!"

"Why should I do this?" The young female snapped at him. "I am right. This is only filth and..." Before she could go on she had, much to everybody´s surprise, an outraged little ookami at her throat, his tiny claws and fangs enlarged as he snarled at her. Tiny drops of blood appeared where his claws pricked the young female´s skin.

"Taiki!" Ayame flung herself forward and tried to pry her angry toddler off the sea otter. Blushing a deep shade of red she finally managed to loosen his grip enough to pull him away. "I am so sorry!" Bowing deeply to the Lords and the Western Family she pressed her little boy against her chest, then turned to return to her seat.

"Pad F´male! Pad F´male!" Taiki growled and yipped angrily at Inari. His brown tail looked like a bottle brush as he tried to pry himself out of his mother´s arms. "My Gome! Don´t ´urt my GOME!" He screamed the last part and his little voice cracked over in his outrage.

"Ayame-san!" Sesshōmaru´s voice was soft, yet firm. "How did he get in?"

"I don´t know Sesshōmaru-sama," was the quiet, respectful reply as Ayame stood with her head held low. Her face was beet red in embarrassment. "He was with the other children. I can only guess that he followed our scent. As you know he has taken a great liking to Kagome-sama."

The Western Lord nodded and eyed the ruffled pup. The small ookami had done exactly what many of the elder demons would have liked to do. He knew the boy well enough to know that it would most likely be very difficult to remove the pup. Exchanging a glance with the other lords, he saw the same thoughts and amusement spark in their eyes.

"Taiki?" Addressing the little boy directly the Eastern Lord waited patiently till the pup looked guiltily up at him. "Would you like to keep an eye on Kagome-sama while we are here?"

"´Ai," was the firm, quick reply. It was accompanied by an eager nod, as the little ookami pup pried himself loose from his mothers grip, and tried to scramble onto the platform near the miko. Quiet snickers were heard as the Western Lord bent forward, picked the cup up at the scruff of his neck and plunked him down before the assemblage.

"Behave!" was Sesshōmaru´s only word and he got an earnest nod as answer. The whole room, minus the flustered rakko watched as the pup made his way to the miko and sat down beside her. "Would you please go on?" The tall inu turned his attention back to the kuma who gave him a slight bow and a grim nod.

* * *

The next few hours were spent with the interrogation of the four accused. The three that had plead themselves guilty were willing and corporative with the Cardinal Lords. Inari was still proud, full of herself and rude. More then once, one of the Lords reprimanded her in regards to her words, but she refused to heed them.

Sesshōmaru was the only one to maintain his silence, knowing his impartiality could be called into question, as he harbored the miko, and had already officially announced his intention to adopt Shippo as his son. Even if no one knew about his relationship with Kagome, he himself was very aware of it and didn´t want to jeopardize this court later on.

Meanwhile, Kagome had pulled the still enraged pup up onto her lap and petted his fluffy red hair in attempt to distract or calm him down. The Southern Lord finally announced a short recess, and following that, a session wherein the Lords would ask questions of the aggrieved parties. Taiki bounced from her lap, and over to his waiting parents.

Koga gave her a soft smile as he caught his little spitfire. He scolded the pup, but all around knew there was no true censure to his words. Taiki grinned at Kagome and waved as Koga ushered his family outside to stretch their legs.

The moment the Lords stood, Ryo was beside her; He loosened the ribbons that held her in position and helped her out of the seiza. She felt someone kneel behind her and looked over her shoulder. She smiled softly, recognizing the grinning face of her son. Grabbing her shoulders he pulled her back against him while the tanuki straightened her legs and began to massage her feet and calves.

"You don´t happen to feel any of this," he asked casually, while he spread his yōki to feel her blood flow.

"No," whispered the miko with a soft, wistful sigh, "Numb as always."

"Hm," the healer nodded his brown head and concentrated on his work again. "Thought so, just wanted to ask." He gave her a small smile.

"At least it prevents," murmured the kitsune from behind her, squirming from his own numbed legs. "You from feeling that nasty prickle when the blood starts flowing again."

The other two looked at him, then at each other and burst in laughter. Sesshōmaru, who stood at the open shoji leading to the gardens with the other Lords, heard their exchanged and was mildly surprised to feel his lips quirk up in a small smirk. The surprised gazes of the others increased his own mirth, forcing an actual smile onto his normally stoic face.

After a good 20 minutes the break was announced over and the attendees went back to their places. Ryo helped Kagome to once more gain her seiza and returned to his place behind her. Much to her enjoyment she found her lap occupied again by the small redheaded ookami. The Lords settled as well and beckoned Shippo before them.

The kitsune stood and took the two steps off the platform; turned to the Lords and bowed deeply to them. He then regained his seiza, but sat at an angle between the Lords and the assembled beings. He folded his clawed hands into his wide sleeves and straightened his spine. His face whipped clean from all expressions he waited patiently for them to begin. Kagome found herself wondering once more how much he had changed and yet not.

"Shippo-sama," began Fudo. "Are you in any relationship with one of the presently accused females?"

"No," the kitsune shook his head. "I don´t even really know them and have only seen them twice or thrice within the university."

"I see," the kuma nodded, his face thoughtful. Hesitating for a moment he went on. "As the other charge is the attempted, forced mating between yourself and Inari-san, I hazard a guess that it is most likely that you had no intentions to take her as a mate?"

"Never," again the red head was shaken, Shippo´s eyes flashed for a second with disdain. "She stopped me one time and told me that she will be my mate whether I want it or not, but I told her that it would not happen."

"So, if this one understands you correctly, you denied her?" The Southern Lord bent slightly forward. At Shippo´s nod he went on. "And she said she would make you at all costs?" Shippo nodded again. "Then may I ask you what might be the reason for her to attack Kagome-sama? Are you in any kind of relationship to her?"

"I am." The kitsune smirked, knowing what a surprise this was going to be. Not many knew the details of the arrangements within the tachi.  
A collective gasp was heard through the room, interrupted by stifled laughter from the ookami pack. Kagome couldn´t stop herself from rolling her eyes at Shippo´s answer and Sesshōmaru had a hard time fighting a reaction to scowl.

"You are?" For a moment Fudo didn´t know what to say. "And what kind of relationship would that be?"

"A really close one." Shippo´s tone was close to insubordination. He looked adoringly up at Kagome, who couldn´t stop her face from softening at his openly displayed affection. "She is my mother," he finished without prompting. Stunned silence resulted from this information, and the Western Lord had to once again fight for a straight face; this time, he desperately wanted to laugh at the other Lords´expression.

"Your mother?" echoed an equally stunned kuma. "This impossible, Shippo-sama, as she is human."

"That she is," the young member of the Western House nodded. "Nonetheless she is my mother. Let me explain. Back when Naraku run rampant through the country, my father was killed by two elementals – the Thunder Brothers. Kagome and my Lord´s half brother helped me to avenge him. With my mother having died during childbirth, I was an orphan. They took me with them then."

"They adopted you?" asked Fudo to ensure himself of the situation.

"Kind of," Shippo smiled. "Inuyasha was more or less like a big brother, or a play mate. But Kagome, regardless of being a miko and quite human, took me in as if I was her own. Even with her being only fifteen at the time she took care of me as a real mother would have done."

Silence fell over the large court room. For a while no one spoke or moved as the words the kitsune had spoken sunk in.

* * *

Translations:

kuma = bear

* * *

A/N: Another chapter finished. I hope you liked it, so please read and review. Feedback is my fuel!


	20. AN

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry, that my writing and update progress has slowed down so much in last months. Tho my block is finally gone I am not able to write as much and as fast as I would like to. Please don´t worry, I did not loose my will and interest to write and finish my stories and I promise to update as soon as possible.

I know, I make you wait, but let me tell you, that I have a very good reason: I am pregnant again. Sadly my pregnancy is very, very exhausting and with some problems, so that I am not able to get as much done as I would like. I hope you understand and be patient with me. I will of course try to write and update for you as much and fast as possible.

Thank you so much for your understanding!

Love,  
dreamcatcher

PS: As soon as I have an udate I will replace this with it. :)


End file.
